Secrets
by The Hobbit Ivy
Summary: 200 years after the W.o.R, Legolas and Larien are finally together... But Larien isn't a normal elf. Blessed with powers from Illuvatar, she will save Middle Earth from doom again, but what will she encounter on the way? MS warning, Legomance, AU,
1. A visitor

A/N: Ok. I thought of this one, and just had to write it! I'm serious! I have so much that I wanted to put down, that I couldn't think of what kind of story to write! Then, one minute ago (literally) I got this brilliant idea! And I had to write it! So there you go!  
  
Summary: I'm not different. Yet there's something about my life that I keep to myself, right beside my heart, and if anyone found out...well, something would be bound to happen.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Larien walked through the woods. Step. Click. Step. Click. Step. It was a sound that she was used to by now. Her long wavy brown hair was twisted into a bun to keep it out of her way. Step. Click. Step. 'Oh. I wish it wouldn't do that!' she thought to herself, as she made her way to her tallon.  
  
The click came from her left ankle. Every time she stepped, it cracked. Kind of gross to some people, yet it had become it's own little voice. Like the buzz of a fly, or the drone of a teacher that you just tune out. It wasn't something that really bothered her. She was born with it. She had grown up, a little girl, not being able to creep up on anyone.  
  
She was different from other elves. She had the long wavy brown hair, whereas people in Lothlorien had blonde, and rarely elves had wavy hair, she had slightly tanner skin, and a small group of freckles dashed across her cheekbones and nose. Her eyes were the most vibrant green imaginable, and of course, she had her ankle.  
  
Halfway to her tallon, she decided instead that she would go to the pond that she had found long ago. 'Over 200 years ago...that seemed like forever...' she thought.  
  
She reached the lake, and slid out of her clothes. Larien dove into the pond, enjoying the waters cooling effects on her skin. Singing softly to herself, she started scrubbing herself.  
  
Suddenly, she felt two eyes upon her. She ducked under the water, not knowing whether it was a friend, or a couple of perverted elves that came to watch a beautiful maiden bathe.  
  
Self-consciously, she called out "Who is there?"  
  
A rather cute elf came out, blushing. "Tis me, milady." He said.  
  
She jerked around and her mouth fell open. "Legolas Greenleaf, is that really you!?" she yelled.  
  
"I erm...was here to visit and I...er...heard you singing..." he blushed even deeper when she ran out of the water and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Legolas, it's so wonderful to see you again! It has been too long!" she said.  
  
"Yes. It has." He said, rubbing her wet, bare, back.  
  
She stooped, picked up her clothes, and quickly put them on. "Come on, Legolas, I have to tell you everything that's been going on!" she said, dragging him towards her tallon. He just sighed, and pretended he wasn't happy about being dragged to a tallon by the most beautiful elf he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
A/N: Ok. There's the chapter. Gonna write more later. ^^  
  
And for all reviewers, she's not a normal elf, and you will all know why later in the story. Let me know what you think of it. If you do like it, tell me. If you don't like it, tell me anyway. 


	2. What's up?

A/N: Well, I got a few reviews! ^^ Otherwise, nothing to say... *sigh*  
  
Disclaimer: I own Larien. Not Legolas. Larien. L-A-R-I-E-N.  
  
"Legolas! I can't believe you came!" Larien squealed in delight as she practically dragged him over to her flet.  
  
"You know, I promised I would, and what would happen if the word 'liar' stained my name?" said Legolas, pretending to stress out.  
  
Larien pulled him up the ladder of her flet and poured out two cups of wine. "So tell me, mellonamin (my friend), what's been happening in Mirkwood since I last saw you during the war of the ring?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, adar (father) has been cleaning up the wood of all the remaining orcs and spiders -they're all gone now- and really nothing. I guess that's hard to think about, with all that commotion about the war of the ring. Life has become pretty boring, being a prince..." he finished dramatically. "What about you? What's been happening in Lorien?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what's been happening'? NOTHING's been happening! There hasn't been ANYTHING interesting. I could tell you everything about the past two-hundred years in about 5 words! Honestly, I'm thinking of stirring up something, to make things interesting," she said, grinning evilly. Then, at looking at the raised-eyebrow expression on Legolas' face she burst out laughing, and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh it's wonderful to have you here!"  
  
A/N: Ok, so this was all about her talking with Legolas. Pointless, I know, but a chapter all the same. 


	3. Cinnimon Lembas

A/N: Well...finally here is another update. Sorry for the long break, but Thanksgiving holidays are so convenient with the boredom, I've decided I'll update some of my stories!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Larien, My computer, My PDA, My life, My school uniform, My bedroom, and a few other things. Tolkien owns everything from Legolas to Pippin's mug of ale. I wish he didn't own Aragorn, because Aragorn's too hot not to be mine... *sigh*  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Legolas rolled over, and found himself in a comfortable bed in Larien's flet, surrounded by the smells of morning dew. "LEGOLAS!" came a second call. "Hurry up, you lazy wood elf, or your Lembas is going to be gone!"  
  
Only then did he smell the fresh Lembas bread. It was something that Larien had made for him several times before, made of...well, he didn't know. He only knew that it was the most heavenly things that he had ever tasted in his three millennia life.  
  
When the smell finally coaxed him out of his bed, he pulled on his breeches and walked out of the room. The cool morning air felt so pleasant on his bare chest, and the sun coming through the windows played on his features.  
  
When he walked into the kitchen, (which, if possible, smelled even better than the rest of the house), he saw Larien calmly cutting fresh Lembas into squares, singing softly to herself.  
  
"...Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above, but her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved...Concrete angel..."  
  
She noticed him come in and she abruptly stopped, blushing a little.  
  
"Tis such a beautiful song you sing, milady. I have never heard of it, what is it called?" he asked her, formally.  
  
"Drop the formality, mellonamin." She took a deep breath, "It is called Concrete Angel," she murmured. "and I learned it, long ago..." memories flashed before her eyes. Her mother, her father, her brother, life before...  
  
Legolas noticed the change. "Ah..." he said slyly. "The ever mysterious Larien and her ever mysterious past."  
  
She punched him playfully and handed him a plate of cinnamon Lembas. "Made it for you. Since I know how you like it so much..."  
  
Legolas remembered last time he had her specialty Lembas. He had eaten so much he had spent the next day in bed with the worst stomach ache elves could imagine.  
  
He gratefully bit into the Lembas, and a sweet explosion of taste was deployed. He never ceased to be amazed at the Lembas. "Larien, won't you please tell me the recipe?" he begged. "this would be a hit in the Mirkwood kitchens!"  
  
She just smiled and waved her finger 'no'. "I told you two hundred years ago, Legolas. N-O." she spelled it for him.  
  
He definitely liked this elf.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Chapters will be getting progressively longer, so if you bug me about length, I'll hurt you. Seriously. You can have a choice: short chapters, faster updates. Long chapters: slower updates. Pick your choose, choose your pick!  
  
Hey, anyone heard the RotK soundtrack? *melts* Billy Boyd and Viggo Mortenson sing in some of the songs!! *evaporates* It's probably the best one yet! GO BUY IT!!!  
  
...and read Ardonelle Celebrindal's stories, I'M SERIOUS GO READ THEM NOW!!!!! She's a great writer, and a wonderful friend, who happens to be my 'Not Knowing' Beta. So if you like that story, then READ HERS.  
  
...Make a button happy, click the purply-blue button down in the left hand corner. Make a person happy, type a nice comment in the pretty box! -The Hobbit Ivy 


	4. First Kiss

A/N: Have people actually been reading this? Drop a comment and lemme' know! This chapter gets good! *yay!*  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Larien!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"LARIEN!"  
  
"HMM?"  
  
Legolas came bursting through her door. "What is it Legolas?" she said, placing the book she was reading on her lap upside down.  
  
"I was wondering whether you wanted to go for a ride today. It's a lovely blue sky out there, and winter will be here soon, so we may as well enjoy the outside while we c-"  
  
"Enough of the reasons. I'll go." She said. Legolas grinned, and walked down to the stables to get the horses ready.  
  
*Legolas*  
  
Legolas climbed down the ladder and walked silently to the stables where Larien kept her horse, and sidled into the dingy wooden room. It smelled like horses and hay. Legolas located Larien's horse, which she called, "Florida". He made a mental note to ask her exactly *why* she called her Florida, because he had never heard of the word before. The horse was a white horse with a raven mane. She had braided the mane here and there, and it was very well kept.  
  
He guided his horse, Arod, and Florida out of the stable. Step click spep click. He turned and saw Larien running over to him.  
  
"You are so easy to hear!" Legolas commented, mounting Arod.  
  
"I *know* that, mellon." She mounted the horse and whispered to it. "Rapido, mi amiga."  
  
Legolas looked at her curiously. "What?" What language was *that*?  
  
Larien's eyes widened, and she blushed and muttered something under her breath. Legolas shrugged, and nudged Arod to move.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Legolas asked Larien after a morning of riding. "We've been virtually everywhere."  
  
"Follow me, I know somewhere to go." she answered. They were on a path a long way from Larien's tallon. She whispered another, "Rapido," to Florida, and Legolas followed.  
  
She led them through the forest, soon, off the path. The wood was starting to thin, and the trees were not so old in this part of the wood. Larien came to a large, glittering, crystal clear lake and dismounted. The sun was starting to make its way down in the sky.  
  
"Care to swim?" Legolas asked, taking his shirt off. Larien looked somewhat uneasy, but compiled, taking her tunic off, but leaving the white undershirt. She kicked one of her boots off; it sailed through the air, and hit an apple tree branch. Apples showered the ground. She kicked the other one, and hit another branch. More apples fell. "Pure skill..." she muttered, congratulating herself. Legolas stood there, amused.  
  
"You are always full of surprises, mellonamin." He said. He tried to imitate what she had done, but the boot just flew upward, and he had to dodge it so it wouldn't hit his head. She just laughed, and went to pick up some of the apples.  
  
"Want one?" she called over to him, coming back with her shirt full of the red fruits. He nodded, and held out his hand for one. She tossed it into the water. "Fetch!" Legolas sighed. "You said you wanted to swim!" she said. "You'll have to work for your food," and she grinned. Legolas dove into the water and retrieved the floating apple.  
  
"Aren't you coming in?" he called to her.  
  
"I'm coming!" she jumped in the air, tucking her body into a ball and making a humongous splash. Legolas covered his face from the water, and when she surfaced, he splashed her.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For getting me wet!" He splashed her again. She squealed and tried to dodge the water. "You already are!" she called, then she splashed him back. He dived to avoid the water and swam to the bottom.  
  
"Legolas, come up now." She said out loud when he did not return. "Legolas?...Legolas..." she dived down, keeping her eyes open. It didn't sting her eyes, for some reason, and when she reached the bottom, she turned around in the water, looking for her friend. Suddenly, she felt something grab her shoulders, and she jerked around, to find Legolas, smiling at her. His hair was waving around in the lake's current. She smiled at him too. She tried to go to the surface, but he held her down. He leant forward through the water, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
'What the hell was that for?' Her mind screamed, but something else was happening. She was smiling girlishly and returning his kiss.  
  
Legolas kicked off the lakebed, scattering little dust particles. Larien did the same. They both sped to the surface, and when their faces broke the surface, both were beaming.  
  
"I've been meaning to do that." Legolas said softly to her. Water beads clung to her eyelashes, and her green eyes sparkled.  
  
"Mankoi ume lle um tanya?" (Why did you do that?) She whispered, to him.  
  
"Ten'amin merne a'." (Because I wanted to) he replied, swimming to where they could stand.  
  
"Eller caelaya a'na nat," (There has to be something) she persisted in questioning him.  
  
"N'uma." (No.) he replied.  
  
She gazed into his brown eyes, almost certain she would find an answer to her questions... strangely enough, one look gave her all she needed to know. He loved her. "Sut anda?" (How long) She whispered, her green eyes drilling into his... Legolas took her in his arms. Wrapping his arms around her wet body.  
  
"Attaranda atendea," (two hundred years) he murmured into her ear. She closed her eyes and leant on his chest, thinking back to what happened two hundred years ago...  
  
The Fellowship, the war, right after...  
  
"That long? You have waited that long?" she was dumbfounded. He had that much patience to wait for her to like him? Then they hadn't seen each other for two centuries, she was hurt that he hadn't said anything...yet there was something else... why now? Why did he wait that long?  
  
"Mankoi ume lle feith an tanya nyar'amin?" (why did you wait that long to tell me?)  
  
"Ten'amin gorgae lle deloth amin," (Because I feared you would hate me.) he said solemnly.  
  
"Amin naa il delotha lle," (I do not hate you) Larien whispered, pulling away slightly to look up at him.  
  
"Lle u'naa?" (You do not?) he whispered.  
  
"N'uma," (No.) She whispered back. Legolas captured her mouth with his in a long, sweet kiss. Legolas' tongue slid quickly into Larien's mouth, which she readily accepted. Their tongues warred, and their bodies molded as they kissed. Finally, Larien took the initiative, and broke the contact, breathing heavily. They were still standing in the water, waist deep. She whispered, "We should get out, it is getting late." She glanced at the sun, which was setting. It was descending quickly, a sure sign that they would have to make a quick trip home.  
  
Larien yawned, and waded out of the water, Legolas following closely behind. Larien put her tunic on, and tried to squeeze out as much of the water out of her clothes as she could without undressing. Legolas was standing beside his horse, shirt still off, watching her every move. Larien put on her tunic and buttoned it up. She was going to get on her horse, but Legolas stopped her.  
  
"Come, ride with me," he whispered in her ear. She complied without hesitation, and mounted in front of him. Legolas kissed her ear while she made herself comfortable. She whistled to Florida, with a short "Siga," and it followed Legolas' horse.  
  
"Larien, I have a few questions," Legolas started ask, but Larien interrupted. "If it's about the language I speak to my horse, I'm not going to tell you much, just that I'm the only one who knows it here." she said sleepily, her head resting on Legolas' shoulder and her eyes closed.  
  
"That was only part of it." Legolas replied. "The other part of the question was, how did you name your horse?"  
  
"Florida is one of my favorite words," she said reminiscently, "It means 'flower'..."  
  
"That's beautiful," he said. "Florida," he tried the word out. It rolled off his tongue, and he liked the sound of it. "This language you speak, could I learn it?"  
  
"Maybe," she yawned. "I might teach it to you some time." They rode in silence, Florida trotting merrily behind them. Finally, just as the first stars were starting to appear, they reached Larien's tallon. Legolas looked down at her, her breathing was slow and even. He hated to wake her up, but there was no comfortable way for him to take her up the ladder. He nudged her awake, and she muttered groggily to herself... something about 'Orli being a total hottie'. Then she shook her head in an effort to wake herself up.  
  
"Larien, you should go to bed. Come on, up the ladder," he coaxed her to climb. He followed her, after telling Arod and Florida to stay in the area and not wander off, in elvish. He placed both hands on her shoulders and guided her into her room. Before she laid down, he kissed her forehead and turned to leave.  
  
But he felt a hand on his wrist, and stopped. "That wasn't a proper good- night kiss now, was it?" She said, most of the sleepiness gone from her voice.  
  
"You're right. It wasn't." he turned around and kissed her cheek, smiling. A firm grip still remained on his wrist. He pretended to want to leave, before descending upon her and kissing her passionately.  
  
"Much better, you're a fast learner." She said when they broke apart.  
  
"And there's much more I can learn, a'melamin." He said, giving her one more kiss, and leaving the room. Larien flumped down on her bed, sighing audibly to no one in particular.  
  
Before closing her eyes, her last thought lingered, 'But why now?'  
  
A/N: I needed a perk up, and my beta for 'Not Knowing' isn't sending my chapter back fast enough........okay, I don't blame her. The fricken' thing IS 20 pages long. So if you want that to be updated, It might be done in about a week, I just need to make a few changes here and there, but it's virtually done.  
  
Thank you for reviewing this story! I love you all who actually read this. Trust me, there IS a plot to it, and if you haven't figured it out, well, I think this chapter will 'open new doors', as they say. =D I had tons of fun writing the elvish, BECAUSE IT'S SO PRETTY! And I had plenty of fun making Larien and Legolas kiss....hehehehehe! Yeah, I know. You probably just want to review this chapter and be done with it, right? OF COURSE YOU DO! So I'll leave you to it!  
  
If you wanna see something happen in this story, suggest it in the review. I'm open to all comments! And also, I need interesting stuff to happen every once and a while... help please? And possibly I may be looking for a beta for this story, email/review me, tell me how much experience you have, whether you beta for other people, etc... BTW, my email is Arwen2013@hotmail.com and if you want to Instant message me with AIM, it's Tinuviel2013... so yeah. REVIEW!  
  
~The Hobbit Ivy 


	5. Disrupting Dreams

A/N: Life is super hectic at the moment, on my end. This chapter is where you learn THE BIG SECRET... oooOOOooooh. So I'll leave you to read this. :D  
  
I own Larien, Lauren and Julia, the mugger, Mr. Harvey, Lauren's math book, Julia's german book.... um yeah. That about covers it.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Lauren! Lauren!" Called Julia from the other end of the hallway. She was dashing down the long corridor to her friend, knocking a football player's papers out of his clutches. It was certainly safe to say that Julia didn't care that he was shouting death threats down the hall. She reached Lauren and her locker within a couple of seconds, out of puff, with her bag slung on her back.  
  
"What?" Lauren said, slamming her locker door shut, folding her arms around the books against her chest.  
  
"Orlando Bloom has a new movie coming out soon!" Julia squealed, accompanying Lauren walking to class.  
  
"Oh, really?!" Lauren started to get excited. Orlando Bloom was the hottest guy of the year.  
  
"Pirates of the Caribbean, Curse of the Black Pearl." Julia replied, sighing. "He plays this dead sexy blacksmith..."  
  
"What's it about?" Lauren persisted- she needed a lot more Information than Julia was giving.  
  
"No idea, but GOD he is hot!" Julia giggled, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was staring dreamily at her folder, which had pictures plastered on the front and back of the actor, in his roles or out.  
  
"When does it come out?"  
  
"Some time this summer... But until then, we can amuse ourselves while he is Legolas in Lord of the Rings," she sighed again.  
  
"God, Legolas is so perfect..." Lauren said, gazing off into space.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"I wonder what it would be like to kiss him." Lauren sighed again. Since the Fellowship of the Ring had been released, her and Julia had developed an obsession with all things Mr. Greenleaf. Countless English Literature classes were spent daydreaming about some over the top Romance with the elf, before being brought back to earth with an unfriendly thump. Most of the time this thump was a beginning of a monotonous lecture by Mr. Harvey. This time, the thump was the sudden clang of the bell, which brought Lauren back to earth. "Well. Never going to happen. I'll see you later, I've got math to go to." Lauren said dreamily, floating to the door, which was nearest to her.  
  
"Okay, bye!" Julia called, skipping down the corridor to her German class.  
  
*Dream Change*  
  
Lauren screamed out in pain as the mugger sliced at her wrists, ankles, and neck. Her eyes traveled fearfully over her attacker, where his gang stood behind him, observing. They were catcalling, and sneering at her, urging what seemed to be the leader of the gang on. Her attacker stared hungrily at her, his fingers working mercilessly as he used the same knife, already bloodstained, to rip off her shirt.  
  
In one last fleeting moment, she looked upon the man with large fearful eyes before he raped her. Pain shot throughout her entire body... 'this is not happening...this is a bad dream... Lauren, WAKE UP!' but it was no dream. When the mugger was done, he left her there unconscious and bleeding, for hours. She begun to feel that all hope was lost for her. She shut her eyes, but darkness did not come. A white light engulfed her...  
  
*Dream End*  
  
Legolas heard her scream in her sleep and immediately flew out of bed and into her room. Larien was twisting and turning in her sleep, whimpering and sweat beading her face.  
  
"Larien...shhh... be quiet... it's all right... you're okay..." He perched himself on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair and whispering soothingly to her.  
  
Larien woke suddenly and abruptly, her breathing showed, and her eyes became calmer as she realized that it was a dream, and that Legolas was there. The pupils were still dilating fast though, Eventually her breathing slowed down.  
  
"Legolas, go back to bed. I'm alright," she told him, but Legolas shook his head in decline.  
  
"N'uma, Larien. I would not abandon you right now." He stroked her wavy hair. Larien sat up in her bed, her back against the headboard, her eyes fixed on her hands.  
  
"Larien, what is wrong?" What dreams trouble you?" he asked, moving her head gently so he could see her eyes.  
  
Larien did not reply. She could tell him, tell him about her past. No doubt he would learn eventually, but no. He did not need to know just yet.  
  
She, Larien, had been attacked and raped, fallen unconscious, and woken up somewhere else, here, in another form, another mind. She could not understand, and probably would never understand how she had transformed, but she had adapted well.  
  
All words shortened, she used to be human. She was a normal 15-year-old teenager. Now, she was an elf, of 275 years. Galadriel had tended to her and treated her as a daughter, had her trained in combat, taught her elvish, and most of all, the ways of the elves.  
  
She had decided to change her name as well. Larien, though not too different from Lauren, was a change, but a subtle one. Galadriel alone guarded her secret and soon Legolas would too...  
  
Though not yet. Not now.  
  
"It was nothing... I was just... dreaming of the past." She replied. It was no lie, and she was grateful that Legolas did not press the matter.  
  
He was just glad that she was okay. He looked out the window... what was she hiding? "It is at least an hour till dawn," he said, "I don't know whether or not you want to sleep more,"  
  
Larien shook her head, and Legolas clambered onto the bed and slid his arm around her waist. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and breathed in his scent... a mixture of leaves and ginger. "Legolas, you don't have to stay, you can go back to bed," she said, hoping he would decline.  
  
"N'uma. Merna amin, a'na sinome. Amin naa tereva, vee'an lle naa tereva. (No, I want to be here. I am fine as long as you are fine.) He replied. Larien nodded and curled up against him.  
  
Larien did not fall back asleep, but sat with Legolas enjoying his company. It was hard to believe that only two days ago he had come to visit her.  
  
She hadn't even *realized* that feelings for him even existed until he'd kissed her. How had her emotions been dormant for that long? How had she not realized that some of the best times in her live had been around and with Legolas? Sure, others had been there, but she had never fully comprehended what had been bubbling in her mind for two hundred years.  
  
"Legolas?" she said as the sun rose, breaking the silence that had existed for the past hour.  
  
"Uma?" he replied, nuzzling his nose in her hair.  
  
"You're still a lazy wood elf."  
  
A/N: Who liked it? Who liked it? Yes, I KNOW IT IS NOT POSSIBLE TO TURN INTO AN ELF WHEN YOU ARE TRANSPORTED INTO MIDDLE EARTH, and I know that's probably what people are going to flame me for, but IT'S MY STORY. I can do what I want with it! So if you are even CONSIDERING sending a flame after this, BUGGER OFF.  
  
If any of you want to drop a review, then I'll be happy... You know, reviews help me do well in other stuff... such as Tae Kwon Do! I am performing with my fellow black belts next weekend, and the more reviews I get, the better I will do!!!  
  
And Shivvers rocks... she's my beta... so, yeah. Congrats to her, she was the only one who offered! *sniff* Well, yeah. Go her.  
  
RRRRRRRREEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
~The Hobbit Ivy 


	6. Visiting Galadriel

A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the temporary delay in chapters, but believe me, I have lots of stuff to type up! (10 handwritten...urg.... pages). So yeah... enjoy!  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
A knock rapped on Larien's door a week later. Legolas, who had been sitting on the counter watching Larien make (more) Lembas, hopped off and went to answer it.  
  
"Is Larien Calafalas available?" The elf, a guard that Legolas recognized as Haldir, asked, standing proudly on the step.  
  
"Oh, hello, Legolas." Haldir dropped his formalities.  
  
"Vedui, mellon," Legolas replied, smiling at his old friend.  
  
"What are you doing in Lothlorien? I heard that Mirkwood was busy with orc patrols." Haldir asked.  
  
"It isn't anymore. For the last century Eryn Lasgalen has been quite undisturbed. I came to visit Larien," Legolas replied, inviting Haldir in with a wave.  
  
"Great! How long are you staying?"  
  
Legolas was about to answer when Larien sneakily snaked her hand into Legolas' hand. Haldir raised his eyebrows. "Obviously a long time." He answered his own question, smiling. He turned to Larien. "The Lady requested your presence, she expects you to be there as soon as time allows, and she says that it is important." Larien nodded, gave Legolas a quick kiss, and followed Haldir out.  
  
"What does Galadriel want?" Larien asked, jogging to keep up with Haldir's quick pace.  
  
"I don't know. It's her business, not mine. I'm just the marchwarden." Haldir grinned. "While we have time, when did this Legolas-relationship spring up, anyways?" he asked.  
  
"A week ago... we were swimming and he kissed me..." Larien smiled, blushing slightly.  
  
"Ah, so he finally told you." Haldir said. "He conferred his feelings to me last time I was in Mirkwood, since we are good friends. He told me he would come visit you when he got the guts to see you again."  
  
They reached the humungous tree that housed the Lord and Lady's dwellings and started to walk up the slowly sloping stairs.  
  
"One could get lost on these," Larien jested, following each stair with her eyes.  
  
"Yes," Haldir agreed. "You know, I had an apprentice that actually counted these stairs. Larien stared at him in shock.  
  
"20947," Haldir said in awe. "Of course, that was all the way to the top, not to the level most elves stop at, which happens to be only 9236." Haldir and Larien climbed and climbed until at last Larien, quite dizzy, waved goodbye at Galadriel's door.  
  
Before she had a chance to knock, Galadriel's voice drafted through the door, "Come in, Lauren."  
  
"Hello, Galadriel," Larien said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and sitting down next to her. Galadriel always treated her as her own daughter, and Larien was grateful for that. It had helped her settle in to the Elven world. She always gave off an air of Authority, and Larien respected that... she always did.  
  
"Do you know why you are here, Lauren? Galadriel asked, using Larien's original name... she always did, but Larien did not know why.  
  
"No, my lady... I do not. Although it is always enjoyable to spend time with you. Whether there is a reason behind it or not."  
  
"I have summoned you here to talk to you about the Prince Greenleaf." She started. Larien looked confused. She called her here to talk about Legolas? "Lauren, I see that you have fallen in love with him." Larien nodded. "But you cannot truly love someone, and they cannot truly love you without knowing you inside and out. Do you understand?" Galadriel asked, glancing at the young elf in front of her.  
  
Larien nodded, but Galadriel disagreed. "I do not believe you do, Lauren. Before Legolas falls too deeply in love with you, meaning he has to have a chance to back out, he has to know you inside and out, present self, and past self." Galadriel stared at her meaningfully.  
  
"So Legolas has to know that I have not always been an elf? That I was sent here for reasons I still have not learned the answers to in 200 years?!" Larien asked loudly, not bothering to lower her voice in front of the Lady of the Galadhrim.  
  
"Hush, child, no need to fuss." Galadriel soothed her.  
  
"But I don't know if I can do that, Galadriel!" Larien yelled. "What if he abandons me when I tell him that I was once a human named Lauren Thompson!" she fretted, standing up, raising her hands to her head, and starting to pace the room.  
  
"Galadriel, the thought haunts me every day, alright? I hated my life before. I realize how that before my transformation I was a nobody who lived for nothing but men and possessions! If that is there reason that he would give me up, then that will haunt me the rest of my life, do you understand?"  
  
"Lauren, I think that I understand better than you do," Galadriel was still calm even after Larien had yelled at her. "You must understand. Before you can fall in love and create a bond with another elf, that elf must know your past, lest Ilúvatar send you back to your former life."  
  
"Send...me back?" Larien's voice croaked, her voice suddenly fearful and her eyes widening. "Why would he send me back?"  
  
"This leads to another thing: You were sent her for a purpose; a purpose I only learned about recently." Galadriel looked a bit grim, though it showed little on her face... yet there was also happiness in her stare.  
  
"What! What is it?" Larien pleaded. What was so important that it would sacrifice her staying in Middle Earth?  
  
"There was once a legend; a legend of an immortal human coming to save Middle Earth. This human would be one of the most powerful beings in existence when the time came. When all was peaceful again, another force would arise, the most powerful force in existence. Though the human would be able to keep it at bay, only its child would overthrow it. For only the child would have powers to match the evil." Galadriel explained.  
  
"And that 'legend', it's obviously talking about me, isn't it?" Larien said, sarcastically. "*I'm* immortal, *I* used to be human. Who else could it be?"  
  
"None." Galadriel agreed.  
  
"So now I have to bear a child with powers *I* don't have. Larien said. "*That* shouldn't be too difficult."  
  
"Oh, but wait, my child. You forgot it said 'the human could keep it at bay with their powers,'" Galadriel said wisely. "You must know that these powers have been sleeping within you.  
  
"Me? Powers? That's a great joke, Galadriel!" Larien said... but Galadriel was shaking her head.  
  
"Lauren, go and light that candle for me." Galadriel ordered, but kindly. Larien stood to get matches, but Galadriel interrupted. "Without matches." Galadriel finished, eyeing Larien carefully.  
  
"Er...okay," Larien  
  
"Focus," Galadriel offered. Suddenly, Larien found herself focusing harder than she ever had on lighting the candlewick. She felt a strange stirring arise in her, and suddenly, a small flame appeared on the candle.  
  
Larien was exhausted and collapsed on the bed, but said, "Well, cool... I could be a witch with no wand." She gazed over at the flickering candle. "Creepy, but sure. Now I've got the worst headache in Elf-History."  
  
Galadriel smiled. "I will train you as well as I can. Remember, you *have* to tell Legolas." Larien nodded. "*Everything*." Galadriel added. "Ilúvatar has given you these powers, and if you do not give yourself fully and freely to him, do his will, and whatever he asks you to do, he will send you back." Larien stood up, kissed Galadriel's forehead, and left the room."  
  
Well, now she was in 'deep shit,' as she used to say. She was 215 years old, not really an elf, had creepy magical powers that normally *don't exist*, she would have to tell Legolas that she grew up a human, has to have a child, train the child in EVERYTHING, and keep more evil at bay. 'Damn,' she thought. 'I have one hell of a to-do list!'  
  
A/N: Hello again... hope you liked it! Today has been hell for me, because I got a cold-thingy, then my asthma triggered, I couldn't breathe properly for most of today, went to doctors... waited forever... but now I'm feeling much better!  
  
New chapter should be coming soon! I just have to finish it, run it through my TOTALLY COMPLETELY AWSOME BETA Shivvers and all those goodies. :) thank you to everybody who reviews, it brightens my day to see reviews showing up in my inbox!  
  
~The Hobbit Ivy 


	7. Revealing the past

A/N: Not much to say, except that I am completely wiped out from Tae Kwon Do... urrrrg the jump spinning kicks are going to kill me someday!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Hi, my name is Tolkien, and this brat here has made me say this stuff for her. She owns Larien and a couple bushes, and I own the rest. MINE. MY OWN. MY PRECIOUSSSSSSSS!!!!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Larien was walking back to her talan, and the fact that she had magical powers and that she would have to bear a child with better magical powers was starting to sink in. In all of those fictional stories that she used to read this always happened. But now it actually happening to her, of all people, and it certainly was different to what she suspected it to feel.  
  
She *could* throw a fit and refuse to believe it, but what good would that do in the end? She'd still have to go through with what lay ahead.  
  
"What's made you so quiet?" spoke a voice from above her. Larien glanced up and saw Legolas on a branch above her; he was gazing quizzically down at the she-elf.  
  
"Vedui, mellon," she said, staring up quietly at him. Legolas patted the branch space next to him. Larien scaled the tree quickly and skillfully and sat next to him. Legolas wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked, care etched on his face. When she said nothing, he buried his face in her neck and murmured her name, "Larien?"  
  
She thought carefully, before starting to answer.  
  
"First of all, before you react, just tell me that no matter what I say, you won't see me differently? Please?" she whispered, looking down at the flaxen hair that had spread itself across her clothes.  
  
"Larien, I would never see you any differently from every elf here, no matter what you say, you will always be the beautiful elf I know." Legolas said sweetly, breathing in the soft scent that was Larien's.  
  
Larien took a deep breath, before starting.  
  
"To start with, I'm not from here." She stopped Legolas from talking, pressing her left index finger against his upper lip. "Just let me talk, it'll be easier to keep going." She sighed, and started her tale. "Legolas, my life started as a mortal. A human, from earth, where you are no more than a fairy tale. When I met you two hundred years ago, I had already spent fifty years in the care of Galadriel, who had trained me in the language and customs of the elves, about Middle Earth and its many inhabitants and races. When I joined the Fellowship, you saw me as an experienced elf no different than you," Legolas still stared up at her, his attention never wavering, "I was reluctant to do anything, in fear of changing the storyline. For you, this forest, Frodo, the Ring, they were all mad up tales to entertain small children as well as adults.  
  
"For some reason, when I was fifteen, I was cornered by a mugger and his gang and raped. He left me for dead. When I finally woke up, I was here, in this forest, near to where my talan is. I was no longer a human, but an immortal elf, my physical body transformed as well as my *life* transformed." She stopped, to see how Legolas reacted.  
  
Legolas' reaction was hard to decipher, for the eyes of elves, are often the only way of telling emotion. She could see the shock and amazement in his eyes. She continued slowly.  
  
"My name is Lauren Thompson. And I lived in central Texas," she spoke softly.  
  
"Larien, it is all very well, I believe you, but why did you not tell me sooner?" he softly spoke after a few slow seconds.  
  
"Legolas, it was the one thing I wanted: to fit in. I have only told Galadriel of my secret, because it seems to have created a place to live right beside my heart. If someone found out who I really was, then something would be bound to happen,"  
  
"Nothing would happen, Larien. Nothing. People here have grown to know you, and they love you. They would see you no differently," he replied, cupping her cheek in his hands.  
  
"You do not know that, Legolas. But I have more to say. Galadriel called me to her because she learned of my love for you. If I did not tell you this before you had a chance to change your mind, Ilúvatar would send me back. My life has to be dedicated to Eru and his purposes right now, whether there is love in the picture or not. My spirit has to be pure, for Eru only works through pure spirits. Galadriel also informed me of another thing. She said there was a legend.  
  
"The legend of the immortal human. I know that, everyone does, but...it couldn't be talking about you, could it?" he looked at her questioningly.  
  
"It is. Watch this." She concentrated on setting the leaf she had been twisting in her hand on fire. Again she felt the strange power stir in her, and finally she burnt the edge of it. She sighed, and wished the headache (which she had completely forgotten about) would go away. "I must bear a child, Legolas, and they will save Middle Earth from evil...again." she stopped. Legolas looked a bit overloaded by all of the information, but smiled nonetheless.  
  
Then he spoke the words that Larien wanted to hear so badly... "Larien, I see you differently, yet I possibly love you more. My views of you have improved and I greatly appreciate your braveness to speak what you have kept hidden. It was not your beauty or powers that drew me to you; it was your joyfulness and compassion in everything that you do. That was what caused me to love you." His eyes were bright in the evening light, and he smiled as tears started to roll down Larien's cheeks.  
  
"That is one of the most beautiful things ever said to me, Legolas. Thank you," she said, her voice cracking. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and moved to kiss him deeper, but Legolas stopped her, replacing his hand on her cheek.  
  
"Now how to you expect to make love in a tree?" Larien laughed and jumped. She sailed to the ground fifteen feet below her, and landed lightly on the ground. Legolas followed suit. They walked through the forest holding hands, and when Legolas approached the ladder to Larien's tallon, she used her power to make the rope ladder rise a few feet above his head. He glared back at her, but she laughed and let it drop on his head.  
  
"Larien!" he said, rubbing the back of his head where the ladder hit. She just shrugged and climbed up, with Legolas right behind her.  
  
A question popped into her head as she struggled to light a candle with her power. Why had she never known about it before? Shouldn't she have made some kind of magical thing happen before? The candlewick was smoking. "C'mon... Light, you stupid thing!" she muttered under her breath. It was easier to do it in front of Galadriel and Legolas. Suddenly, Legolas appeared behind her with a lighted candle of his own.  
  
"It would be easier if you did not wear yourself out, melamin," he said, smiling and lighting the candle (which still had a thin line of smoke rising from it).  
  
Larien gazed at him in awe, "You've never called me that before..." she said.  
  
"Called you what?" he replied unconcernedly, proceeding around the room lighting the rest of the candles.  
  
"Melamin," she said, turning to face him. He set the candle down, where it burned merrily, dancing in the wind that breezed through the house.  
  
"I figured that now I can say it, since I know you love me." After a pause, he went on, "You've never said it, but tonight I realized that getting up the courage to tell me about who you really are takes a lot."  
  
'He *does* have a point...' Larien's mind said solemnly.  
  
Legolas walked over to her, where she was still standing, in front of the (now lighted) candle. He took both of her hands in his and said, "Whether by your will or not, I know you love me. I see it in your eyes, the way you move, and your smile. I know this too: I love you. I have for the past two centuries, and I will forever."  
  
"Legolas," her voice croaked, "You're right. You're absolutely right," she leaned where her lips lingered only an inch away from his, her body pressed against him and her hands rested in his. "I do love you." Legolas' grip on her hands tightened, as his lips descended on hers, in a kiss so powerful that the tallon floor seemed to shake. Larien's mouth opened, and Legolas' tongue snaked in, exploring the crevices of her mouth. While their mouths were locked, Larien's hands slipped up his back, playing with his pin- straight hair.  
  
Slowly, they broke apart, both breathing hard, their eyes locked. "I do love you. With all my heart, soul, and life," she repeated softly.  
  
A/N: Enjoy? Super-thankie to Shivvers who has been my super cool beta for the past chappies. Thanks! *hobbit-bows*  
  
And I also thank everybody who reviewed! Because I luv you all!!!!! *hugs everybody*  
  
New story is going to pop up within the next week! Another Legomance, so yeah. Look for that! It's called "Coiasira A'Auta Eska" which translates: "Time To Go Home". So keep your eyes peeled!  
  
~Ivy 


	8. Terrible news

A/N: Hello... nothing to say, except that school is a pain, and I wish it would go away.  
  
Disclaimer: I no longer own Lord of the Rings. I sold it to Tolkien and Peter Jackson to make a major motion picture and book, now I am only sitting her wondering when my cut of the dough will show up... (Thanks to Ardonelle for this one!!!)  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Fifty years later, Larien was visiting Galadriel daily for instruction on her powers, Legolas was back in Mirkwood, and Larien was missing him more than ever.  
  
Larien no longer lived in the lonely talan near the pond. She lived closer to Galadriel, because Galadriel was one of the only people who could instruct her with her powers. She was getting quite good; she could light things on fire easily without draining much energy, make things float, and much more. She had almost mastered mine communication, like Galadriel could, and she was working on her ability to read minds.  
  
"Concentrate, Lauren," Galadriel instructed, "try to break the mental shields of those around you," Larien forced her mind to concentrate on breaking into Galadriel's thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, thoughts that were not her own burst into her head. She could not yet decipher what it was, but she heard clearly that it was a hum of thought waves.  
  
"Lauren, that is enough for today," Larien sighed and broke the connection. It is like a radio; you had to tune into the thought waves until you got it just right. "Goodbye, Lauren. I will see you later, I believe." Galadriel said mysteriously. Larien stood up, kissed Galadriel on her forehead (as she did every day), thanked her and left. She was exhausted, but she still wanted to practice more.  
  
Her mind wandered to Legolas, as it did every day at this time. He was so supportive of everything, and did not complain about her daily absence with Galadriel. He had left 45 years ago, after five years spent with her. Although he loved her, (she knew he did,) he could not abandon his duties, being a prince and all.  
  
Questions filled her mind as she opened the door to her talan and collapsed on her bed. Candles lighted her room as she entered. What was Legolas doing? What is Mirkwood like? What was Thranduil like? Why was she able to think so much at once?!  
  
Slowly, Larien fell into a daze...  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
"DANIEL!!" 14 year old Lauren yelled out her window. "Where's my Evanescence CD?!"  
  
"I dunno!" came the reply from her 12-year-old brother. Sounds of high- pitched giggles came from Daniel's little midget-friends, (all between the ages of 6-9 years old). Why he made friends with first graders? Lauren didn't know. All she knew was that something had happened to her new CD.  
  
Her room, already a mess of clothes, homework, CD's, DVD's, and just about everything was turned upside down (again) in search of the said CD. Finally, she found it... In the most unlikely place:  
  
The CD case.  
  
"There you are, you little devil!" Lauren said aloud to her unhearing CD. "Who put you in there?"  
  
"Talking to yourself again, are we?" came the snide remark of her older brother, Alex. Lauren jumped and turned around, cursing.  
  
"Shut the hell up," Lauren spat at him.  
  
"By the way, your *boyfriend* is at the door. Talking with *dad*." He teased.  
  
"Oh, shit!" she cursed, dropping the CD and tearing out of the room. Why hadn't she heard the doorbell?  
  
The loud music might have interfered somewhere...  
  
Sure enough, her 17-year-old boyfriend, Michael, was leaning casually in the doorway, chatting about (guess what) football.  
  
"Oh sure, New England is good, but are you sure they could beat Dallas?"  
  
"They could pound them. They've got a new quarterback-"  
  
"Lovely, Dad. Can we leave?" she asked Michael.  
  
"Sure, baby." He said, taking her waist.  
  
"Goodbye, Dad," she waved pointedly.  
  
"Bye sweety!" he called, "No sex!" Lauren rolled her eyes to Michael, who laughed casually.  
  
"God, WHY must he be this embarrassing?" Lauren said, exasperatedly to nobody in particular.  
  
"Not embarrassing, just worried." Michael said, wisely.  
  
"Gosh, now I know why I'm dating you," Lauren said, draping her arms around him. "You're so smart," Michael nodded.  
  
"Well, where do you want to go?" he asked, after settling himself in his blue pickup Ford, with Lauren right beside him. He blasted the A.C. and revved up the engine. Lauren giggled, always glad about how cute and funny her boyfriend was.  
  
"Lets go back to your place," she hinted, smiling. "Aren't your parents in Montana?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"You bet, they left two days ago and aren't going to be back until Wednesday." He said, catching the invisible hint she had thrown at him.  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
Michael's hands were roaming everywhere, his mouth attached to Lauren's, as they both lay naked in Michael's bed.  
  
Lauren broke their contact before she whispered, "Michael... now, please,".  
  
Michael replied with a curt nod, sliding into her. Lauren squealed, her virginity breaking in half, the pain shooting through her. She grimaced, Michael was lost in the feeling of rocking back and forth into her. Their love was short lived, and Michael was hard. He seemed very experienced, Lauren thought later.  
  
Half and hour later, after Lauren was calmed down, Michael, playing with her long hair, asked her, "You were a virgin, weren't you?"  
  
Lauren nodded, trying not to move too much; her legs were still sore.  
  
"Well, did you enjoy that?" he asked, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Yes, Michael, very much." She said. She settled down in the pillows, and slowly fell asleep.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Larien woke up slowly, her conscious mind trickling in. Her eyes blinked in the midday sunlight streaming through the window.  
  
She recalled her dream with a bit of regret. For after that, he had dumped her, for the older girl that he had been dating the whole time. She slowly remembered the pain that she had felt, to realize that he had not been hers after all...  
  
Larien stood up, feeling a bit dizzy, but she blinked away the stars. "Wow," she muttered. "I really have changed," she realized. She was no longer a slut fifteen year old who cared only about clothes and sex. She was an immortal elf, who loved nature, and would rather sit reading poems.  
  
Galadriel's voice buzzed through her head. "Lauren, come to see me now." Larien nodded to herself, knowing that nobody could see her reply, gave her hair a quick run-through with her brush, and slipped on a dress before traipsing sleepily (yawning the whole way) to go to Galadriel's talan.  
  
"Yes, Galadriel?" she yawned, not bothering to knock.  
  
Galadriel was sitting on a bench with another elf, who looked strangely like, "Legolas?"  
  
"No, my lady, I am Thranduil. Legolas' father." The man spoke.  
  
'Hmm...' she thought, 'now that I think of it, Legolas had brown eyes, not blue...'  
  
"Oh," she said, aloud. "That would explain the resemblance," she smiled, thinking of Legolas.  
  
"Lauren, Thranduil has come her of his own accord. Legolas is fading. He needs you. Thranduil had only just found out about his love for you, when it was too late." Galadriel said solemnly.  
  
"Legolas... is fading?" Larien croaked. 'Deep shit, deep shit, deep shiiiiiiiit!' Her old mind screamed at her. 'well, what're you going to do about it? Stand there? RUN AND PACK YOU DIMWIT!' it screamed at her.  
  
Thranduil interrupted her thoughts. "He was locked himself in his room. He has not come out for days." He looked so worried for his son that Larien said nothing but turned around on her heel and ran back to her talan.  
  
"Wait!" Galadriel ordered.  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled back. "I NEED TO GET TO HIM SO THAT HE DOESN'T DIE!"  
  
"Good." Galadriel said, smiling. "Remember, Lauren. You need him."  
  
"Okay, okay. Can I go *now*?"  
  
Galadriel nodded. Larien didn't need any more from her. She tore up the stairs and grabbed what she needed from her room. She slung her bow and quiver and sword over her shoulder, and sped to where Florida was kept, mounted and sped off.  
  
Thranduil's horse was quite as fast as hers, and he soon was equal with her. "My son must mean a lot to you. I've never seen anybody move so fast," he grinned, in spite of the situation. Larien did not respond, but looked straight ahead of her and urged Florida to go faster.  
  
A/N: Like it? Great! Let's move on to the NEXT chapter! *horse race music*  
  
Oh, yeah, Thanks to Shivvers for betaing this for me!!! *hugs Shivvers* 


	9. Do I really want to live?

A/N: okies, this one is a shorty, but I JUST WANNA MINIMIZE THE PAIIIIIN! ~sniffle~  
  
Disclaimer: I'm running out of funny disclaimers. So this'll have to do. I own ~dronedroneboreborehumbuzzweeee~. That's it. Nothing else.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
"Legolas, Legolas? LEGOLAS YOU LAZY ELF GET OFF YOUR BUTT NOW!" Larien screamed at him, laughing. Legolas smiled to himself, and pretended he was still sleeping, as Larien attempted to pick him up out of his comfy bed.  
  
He went completely limp, and she wasn't able to hold his weight. "Legolas!" she whined, attempting again. "Please, we're going to be late!" She collapsed on top of him in exhaustion. He took his chance, and sprung to life, wrapping his arms around her, and hugging her to him.  
  
"Right where I want you," he said sneakily, opening his eyes and grinning at her.  
  
"Legolas, you sneaky little-" Legolas silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"Sneaky little what, Mela?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"...nothing," she said, closing her eyes and kissing him again.  
  
Legolas was so happy she was his. He kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Amin mela lle," (I love you)  
  
"Amin sinta," (I know) she replied, smiling and letting her head rest on his chest. Legolas sighed audibly. It was so wonderful to have her there...  
  
But now she wasn't.  
  
Legolas slipped out of his sacred memory, to a world of hurt and pain. He shut his eyes and wished that his headache would go away. He felt as if part of him had left, he no longer felt connected to the real world. He could just lay here and... die.  
  
Somebody rapped on his door. "N'uma," (no) he said to the gloomy room.  
  
"But Prince Legolas, you haven't eaten in days!" came the voice of his maid, Narawen.  
  
"I don't want to." He replied. "Just let me be alone."  
  
~^~  
  
"Thranduil, how much longer until we reach him?" Larien asked Thranduil, as their horses tore out of Lothlorien and across the empty plains of Rohan. "I would guess another few days, if we don't stop," he replied, looking even solemner (if possible) than he did before.  
  
Larien nodded her head, and urged Florida to go faster. While she was riding, she attempted to make contact with Legolas, 'Legolas, Legolas?' her mind sent out signals of his name. She managed to hear a croak of response on the wavelength, 'hold on, Melamin, we are coming,' she said.  
  
The connection was tiring her greatly, and she had to break it, unfortunately, so she would have enough energy to keep riding.  
  
~^~  
  
A buzzing sound was inside Legolas' head. Oh, how he wanted to make that headache go away...  
  
But wait, this was different. Was he imagining it? Larien seemed to be trying to make contact with his thoughts. "Hold on, Melamin, we are coming," she said, or, at least it sounded like that.  
  
A little buzz seemed to go off as she dropped the short connection. They were coming? Why? He was fine, wasn't he?  
  
In fact, he was so fine; he just wanted to sleep...  
  
He closed his eyes and felt his conscious slip away...for ever.  
  
A/N: So... who hates me?  
  
(Thanks to Shivvers!!!! I luv u!!!) 


	10. Healed and Confused

A/N: Third chappy to upload... GO ME.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to???  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
The outer edge of Mirkwood was visible through the night. Larien urged Florida to go as fast as she could. Thranduil was hot on her heels.  
  
The guards at the gate stopped her. "Miss, what is your business here?" they asked her.  
  
"Just let me go through!" she screamed. Thranduil cantered to a halt behind her.  
  
"Oh, good evening, your highness. You may pass." They said, opening the gate quickly and letting both of them through.  
  
"Geez, I hate guards..." Larien muttered under her breath.  
  
Thranduil and Larien tore through the villages of Mirkwood and to the palace, where they hopped off their horses and entered through the enormous doors (which were slowly opening. Larien squeezed in as soon as the crack in the two doors was big enough.) "Where is his room?" she asked urgently.  
  
"This way," Thranduil ran to the left. Then he turned, right, opened three doors, unlocked a door, right, left, straight past three corridors, until they reached a door to a room at the end of a hallway. A few elves were standing outside of the door whispering.  
  
"He will not answer to our calls, milord." They all informed the King.  
  
"He has not eaten for a week!"  
  
"I fear the worst, your highness,"  
  
He was drowned in a sea of worry, but he barked, "Stand aside!" Immediately, all of the elves parted into two groups, letting Larien and the King through. Larien jiggled the doorknob, but it was locked.  
  
"Damnit..." she whispered. A few of the elves stared at her in amazement. "What? Can't an elf swear in peace?" she said to their dumbstruck faces. They immediately averted their eyes and said nothing. She closed her eyes and forced her mind to unlock the door. There was a click and the door swung open.  
  
Legolas was on the bed, his eyes closed and his face pale. "Get a healer!" she yelled, running to his side, and grabbing his hand. It was cold.  
  
'deep shit, deep shit!' her mind screamed at her, again. She told her mind to shut up so that she could concentrate. She was so worried, Legolas looked like he was an inch from death. "Legolas!" she said, placing one hand on his chest and the other on his forehead. "Legolas, come back to me!" she whispered.  
  
A tear leaked down her cheek. "Legolas, wake up!" she whined, fearfully, as if a child were talking to a dead pet.  
  
The healer entered the room then. They looked hurried and worried.  
  
"Please help him!" Larien whimpered, moving her hands away from him, but immediately moving back to clutch his hand. "Saes," (please).  
  
~^~  
  
"Hello? Anybody here?" Legolas called out. He seemed to be slipping away... and he liked it. There was no pain, not hole in his heart, no anything. Just him, away from it all.  
  
"Legolas, my dear." Came a voice from behind him. Legolas turned around in the white gloom to face a beautiful elf who had blonde platinum hair, and brown eyes, she seemed to be floating towards him, with her arms wide open.  
  
He knew who this was... "Ata?" he whispered. The elf nodded, and he ran and hugged her.  
  
"Legolas, you do not need to be here," she said. "The Halls of the Mandos are no place for you."  
  
"But, Ata. Without Larien..."  
  
"Without Larien, you are nothing, but you are no longer without her. Look," she gestured to where her face seemed to be, almost like something was projecting it onto a screen. Larien was crying, and mouthing words of hope. "You see, my son, you needn't be here. Go back to her, she needs you, as you need her." His mother kissed him on his cheek and hugged him again. "Legolas. Just remember to ask the stars whatever you need. I will always be listening to you from them..." His mother let go of him.  
  
"Tell your father that I forever love him, and I always will, will you? And when you and Larien wed, I give my blessing. May you be happy," she smiled a last time at him. Legolas was crying.  
  
"Ata, I don't want to leave you! We miss you so much!"  
  
"No, Legolas. It is not your place. You are not meant to be here..."  
  
With that, she let go of him, and faded away. She was crying, so happy to see her son grown up. In her heart, she knew that she would never see him again. Never.  
  
Legolas shouted that he wanted to remain, but he was slipping back into reality. Someone was holding his hand, and wouldn't let go. But, he tried to resist... someone was healing him. How did they get in his room? And when did Larien get there?  
  
~^~  
  
Legolas's eyes cracked open, and he started to breathe again. Everybody around him breathed as sigh of relief. Right next to him, sitting on the bed was a teary, but smiling, Larien.  
  
She said nothing, but through her gaze, Legolas could decipher that she wanted to talk privately with him.  
  
"Legolas, my son, I am so glad that you are all right," Thranduil stepped forward and hugged his son.  
  
"I saw Ata," Legolas said simply, ignoring everybody in the room except for his father and Larien. "She said for me to tell you that she forever loves you, and always will," Legolas repeated the message to him. Thranduil froze, and nodded. Larien noticed that he seemed about to cry.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas." He hugged his son again. "I guess that we'll leave you alone with Larien for a while," he said.  
  
Legolas nodded. Thranduil and the servants exited the room one by one. Larien remained sitting by him on his bed. She was crying.  
  
Legolas sat up and rubbed her back, "Larien, melamin, what is wrong?" he asked, true worry leaking out of his words.  
  
"I was... afraid." She started. "I was so afraid that I would lose you," she told him, her tears leaking silently down her cheeks.  
  
"But you did not lose me, melamin, you did not." He said, comforting her by rubbing her back gently. He leaned forward and whispered, "My mother also said something about you; about us."  
  
"What did she say?" Larien asked. Legolas dried her tears with a wipe of his thumb on both of her cheeks.  
  
"That she gives her blessing, for our wedding," he told her softly, but happily. Larien smiled, and closed her eyes. For a brief second, she could see herself in a beautiful gown, and Legolas in formal clothing, standing in front of thousands of people, arm in arm, with flowers everywhere...  
  
As quickly as that vision came, it disappeared, as she was distracted with Legolas kissing her. He had started to kiss her ear, and worked softly down to her jaw, finally reaching its destination: Larien's mouth. He kissed her deeply, again, his tongue slipped in through her mouth.  
  
Larien shivered with the passion that Legolas was emitting. She knew then that Legolas really loved her. Of course, she knew this, it was obvious, but now she knew that if he would fade over her absence; that he really would sacrifice his life for her...  
  
The truth scared her. In fact, scared her so much that she pulled away abruptly from him and his kiss. "Legolas, you need rest. You need to sleep," she said, standing up and walking away from his bed.  
  
"Larien, what is wrong," he asked worriedly, about to stand up and go to her.  
  
"Nothing, I just... just need to think." She said. Legolas wondered about the sudden mood swing, but lay back in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Larien whispered, "Amin mela lle," before she left the room.  
  
~^~  
  
"Excuse me, Thranduil?" she said, after locating the King's study door and knocking on it.  
  
"You needn't stay out there, come in. I have much I want to talk to you about." The king told her. Larien stepped in, and took her seat in a big squishy chair directly in front of the King.  
  
"What about, your Highness?" she asked politely. She tried to sit up straight, but the comfy chair was very welcoming.  
  
Thranduil leaned forward and placed his forearms on the desk, his hands clasped together. "I would like to discuss the relationship between you and my son." Thranduil said no more.  
  
Larien waited a minute before answering, to make sure that she knew what to say. Although, wasn't it obvious? "I love him," she said.  
  
"I already know that. But Galadriel has informed me of some interesting information. She has told me that you are the one the legend tells of. The immortal human." Thranduil said. Larien nodded.  
  
"Care to show me?" he asked. Waving his hand over one of the unlit candles on his desk. Larien complied by lighting it for him. Thranduil looked impressed. "Very interesting." He muttered, "Now, back to my son. You love him." Larien nodded.  
  
"I really don't know where I would be without his support and love, your highness," she said. She felt that she couldn't explain with words the burning love that she shared with this man's son. She knew that she shouldn't be talking with the king, but being with Legolas right now, but she was still getting over the shock of his intensive love towards her.  
  
"Your highness-" she started.  
  
"Please, just call me Thranduil," the King interrupted.  
  
"Yes, Thranduil. Well, the reason that I came to you was to ask where I could stay. I know that I should be with Legolas right now, but you see, I received a bit of a shock after you left."  
  
"Yes, what was it?" Thranduil asked, leaning forward in his chair as if he was a child listening to an exciting story.  
  
"Well, when I realized that he had been fading, I realized that he had been fading because of me. That the entire reason of his death could be me. That he loves me that much..." Larien said, the last bit being a bit quieter than the rest. "And that I love him that much, too..."  
  
Thranduil nodded, before getting up and walking around the desk. He stood next to her and gesturing for her to follow him out the door. "Come. You must be hungry, as I am. I'll show you around the palace and find you something to eat," he smiled at her as if he was looking upon his own daughter that he never had.  
  
A/N: Who loves me now???  
  
(Shivvers = cool = beta = go her) 


	11. Tickle War and a Bath

A/N: Same thing as the last three chapters... except that this is the last out of the mass update of me. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I own... Larien. That's it. Nothing else. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero...  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Thranduil led her out of his office and down the corridor, down three flights of stairs, and all the way back across the palace. They went down another flight of stairs and then they came to (another) long corridor, with paintings of important elves, nature, and depictions of Illuvatar and the other gods. Larien stopped to examine a few of them, before catching up with Thranduil. He opened a door and walked in, and Larien followed quickly. There were elves cooking everything: soups, meats, vegetables. On the walls lined bottles of wines and ales (though not very many of the second option). Cabinets lined the walls, and it was anyone's guess what was inside them.  
  
"Tirime, will you fetch some food for my guest and I, we have arrived past the meal time," the King ordered. Larien wondered why Thranduil didn't just ask a servant to go fetch the food for him. When she voiced the question, he laughed and waved it aside. "I prefer to do much of this myself, as I fear that I would get too lazy after years of practice."  
  
All of a sudden, (just when Larien wasn't expecting it) elves popped up and showed her and Thranduil a tray of food. She delicately took a piece of bread and put a bit of butter on top, taking a small bite of it. The bread was wonderful, the sweetest bread she had ever eaten.  
  
Thranduil took a few fruits before thanking the servants and leaving with Larien. He took her back up through the flights of stairs, and she once again found herself in the humongous entrance hall. The ceiling was high, and candles glimmered on chandeliers high above them as well as on brackets on the walls.  
  
Thranduil glanced at her. She was getting pretty tired, and all her worry of the previous day had been eating away her energy for the past week. "I'll take you to your room that I had prepared for you earlier. It seems that you are a bit tired for a tour now." Thranduil said, kindly.  
  
"Thank you, Thranduil," Larien yawned. She followed Thranduil back through corridors until she reached the corridor that she knew Legolas had his bedroom in. Thranduil walked to the end of the corridor, to a room right next to his. He paused and turned aroud.  
  
"I daresay that you will like this room, for you may have noticed that it is right next to Legolas' room. There is a door connecting his room to yours. Quel kaima, mellonamin." (good night, my friend). Thranduil winked as he turned around to go back down the corridor.  
  
"Thranduil?" she said, before he had a chance to leave into his own room.  
  
"Yes?" he turned.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled, before entering the room, wandering over to the comfortable bed, and falling asleep.  
  
~^~  
  
Legolas heard his father say that Larien was in the room connected to his... he smiled as he thought that his father did that on purpose. His father was a witty guy, and knew what people wanted even before they said anything. He silently thanked his father, before heaving himself out of bed, and walking to the connecting door. He opened it silently, and saw Larien sleeping on the bed opposite the wall. Quietly, he walked lightly to the bed and lay right beside her. He propped himself up on one arm, and he laid on his side. He started to play with her long dark hair.  
  
He knew that he shouldn't be in here, that he should be resting, and yes: he was tired, but all he wanted to do now was be close to her. To be near her. Even if she didn't say anything, or do anything. He just loved to be next to her, to see her there, and to know that she was his, and that he was hers.  
  
Larien stirred, her body staring to move from its stillness. She let out a little moan, before rolling over. She noticed that he was there and smiled in the dark. "I couldn't sleep," Legolas winked. Larien smiled again.  
  
"I knew you would come," she kissed him again, before settling down into the pillow and scooting in so she could be closer to Legolas. Legolas wrapped a protective arm around her waist and snuggled into the pillow as well.  
  
~^~  
  
Sunlight streamed through the double doors that led outside to a balcony. Larien woke first, and smiled into the pillow as she realized that Legolas was still there... 'Well, as if he'd leave,' she thought. A few minutes of silence, she felt him stir as well. He yawned and moved his hand away from his waist, only to replace it with one of his hands, which tickled her. She laughed and squealed and tried to move away, but he had a firm grip on her other arm. "Legolas!" she giggled, "Let go!" Legolas did not release her, instead, he pushed her off of her side and onto her back. He gracefully and quickly straddled her legs and tickled her. His fingers worked mercilessly on her sides, and all the while she was squealing and writhing on her back, trying to break free from his grip.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!" she squealed again. Legolas stopped.  
  
"Yes, Melamin?" he said, leaning closely over her, his nose barely a centimeter from hers.  
  
She kissed him quickly on the lips. "Please stop," she said, moving her arms from her sides, to around his neck. She pulled him closer, to where he wasn't leaning over her, but on top of her. She nibbled at his earlobe, as Legolas sighed.  
  
"Yes, melamin," he obeyed.  
  
"Good boy," she smiled, kissing him chastely on the lips. "Now, be the super elf I know you are and take me to the dining hall. I'm starved." She said.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No, melamin. You have to change and bathe. You are filthy from traveling!" he smiled. "I will get someone to run a bath for you and fetch you a dress. You stay here." He said.  
  
"Okay," she said, complying by sitting up, Indian style in her bed and leaning on the headboard. Legolas disappeared for about five minutes, then came back in with a maid carrying a beautiful green dress.  
  
"It will match your eyes," Legolas smiled, moving to the bed and taking her hand. She scooted off the bed and (with Legolas) walked to the dress. It was long and silky. It had several layers, each one adding to its leafy color. The neckline scooped low, and the sleeves were long, and fanned out after her elbow.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said, taking one of the sleeves and comparing it to her skin color.  
  
"I know," Legolas said. He told the maid to leave it on the bed, and that he would help her dress after she bathed. The maid bowed, set the dress on the bed and walked silently out of the room. "Come, melamin. Your bath should be ready."  
  
Sure enough, as they both walked into the enormous bathroom (which she and Legolas shared...) a bath was steaming happily in the corner. Larien walked over to the corner and touched the water with a finger. "It's so warm," she said. Legolas nodded.  
  
"Do you want me to leave while you bathe?" Legolas asked politely.  
  
"If you don't mind," she said. Legolas looked a bit disappointed, but when Larien walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, he changed his mind. "Not that I don't want you here, it's just that, shouldn't you wait to see me with no attire?" she asked slyly.  
  
"I have seen your body," Legolas said, smiling. "And it was very nice, if I say so myself," he chuckled as she pushed him lightly. Legolas thought back to the time when he was in Lothlorien during the War of the Ring, when he accidentally walked in on her while she was bathing at a hot spring. Then there was that other time when he first came to visit her when she ran out of that pool; she was naked then too. He remembered the look on her face when she saw him there...  
  
But a little push brought him out of his memories. He kissed her quickly before exiting the room. He paused at the door to say, "If you want me, I'll be in my room, on my bed, all alone," he winked. She shooed him out, before shutting the door and stripping herself of clothing. She really wanted this bath! From the outside, her tanned skin didn't show very much dirt, but when she peeled off the dirty clothing, she found a distinct line, where the dirt started and the (relatively) clean began. She laughed to herself, peeled off her leggings, and stepped into the tub.  
  
Ah... that felt good...  
  
She let herself soak in the tub for what seemed like forever, until she realized that she had an elf waiting for her outside. She soaped up her hair with a (what seemed like) lavender soap on the side of the tub. Then she rubbed an oil into it (also smelling of lavender), and rinsed it again. She stepped out of the tub, dripping water all over the place, and took a towel off of the counter in front of the mirror. She dried herself off with it and wrapped it around herself tightly.  
  
When she emerged into her own bedroom, she found (guess who) Legolas lying on her bed. She grinned and blushed a bit, her girly self starting to come through her shell of non-embarrassment. "Legolas! I thought that you were in your room!" she said, her cheeks turning rosy.  
  
"I couldn't resist seeing the look on your face, melamin," he said sweetly, standing and walking over her. He playfully tugged on the towel corner. "Now, let's make this come off," he jested.  
  
"Legolas! What was our agreement?"  
  
"That I wouldn't get to see you naked until our wedding night?" he said modestly. Larien nodded.  
  
"You're so smart! Now I know why I love you," she joked playfully. "And if you turn around and promise not to look, I can put on a slip, and then you can help me put that dress on." She said, using her free hand to make him turn around. He sneaked a few playful looks, but at her glare he stopped.  
  
'Darn, no mirror...' Legolas thought to himself, grinning at what his close friend had told him about using mirrors to spy on people.  
  
"I heard that thought!" she said indignantly over in the corner of the room.  
  
'Damnit! I forgot she can read minds!' he thought. 'This ruins everything!'  
  
"It does not ruin anything," she said. He could hear her moving around, apparently trying to get the dress on. "It just means that I have the upper hand of most situations when I want to... and you can turn around now." Legolas turned around to a beautiful elf he was sure he did not know.  
  
"Who are you, vanima Quessir (beautiful elf), and what have you done with Larien?" he joked. Larien glared playfully at him.  
  
"Legolas, can you tie up my dress?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"No." Legolas crossed his arms.  
  
"Legolas, can you tie my dress?" Larien took a few steps closer to him, so he was a foot away.  
  
"No." he stepped closer to her.  
  
Larien closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him deeply, before he could do anything about it. "Legolas, will you tie up my dress?" she asked a third time.  
  
"Yes, Melamin," he obeyed, with a slightly dazed look on his face.  
  
'Well, this relationship should be easy, just kiss him and he'll do anything!' she said. Then she wondered why she hadn't figured that out sooner.  
  
Legolas tied the dress up and stepped to her side, offering his elbow to her. "Shall we go to break our fast?" he said formally. She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.  
  
"We shall."  
  
A/N: Okies!! Who loves me for updating? Thanks to all who reviewed for me!! I love you!!!!! *hugs everybody*.  
  
Um... nothing to say, except for Not Knowing fans, (hopefully a few of you) chapter 21 of that is coming soon!  
  
~Ivy  
  
Oh, yeah... Shivvers. Love 'ya! 


	12. The Question

A/N: I just want to thank everybody who is reviewing this... I love you all!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *attempts to steal rights from Tolkien...but fails...AGAIN*  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Breakfast was a very formal affair. Thranduil sat at the head of the table, with Legolas on his right side. On his left was an elf that looked as if he held a very important position. Larien sat on the right of Legolas, and down the table were elves that she had never seen or met before. Though it was formal, she held a very sustaining conversation with Thranduil. They chatted about what palace life was like, Larien asked questions and he had intriguing answers for her. All through the meal servants fluttered around the table asking for plates or refilling goblets. Legolas was very quiet through the meal, and did not eat much. When everything was winding down, he leant over and whispered, "Larien, come to the gardens with me."  
  
Larien squeezed his hand, and nodded.  
  
"Excuse us, Ada. We are going to get some fresh air outside. We'll be back later for luncheon." Legolas said, inclining his neck in a short bow towards his father.  
  
"Thank you, your highness," Larien smiled at the king.  
  
"Thank you for the breakfast, it was lovely," she also thanked one of the servants, on the way out, who bowed in reply and thanked her.  
  
Legolas and Larien strolled through the palace and Legolas led her down a couple of halls and through doors. Eventually they opened one last door to the outside. Larien was in awe of all of the beautiful flowers and tall trees around her. She held onto Legolas hand, as they wandered down the pebbled pathway of the garden. They both said nothing; Legolas was watching Larien carefully to see her reaction. She seemed to love it out here, and he was glad that she was in Mirkwood now...  
  
"Would you like to go riding, Melamin? I know some pathways that are very fun to ride through."  
  
"Sure. Where are the stables? I did not see where Florida and your father's horse was taken after yesterday?" she asked, glancing around looking for a barn or a stable.  
  
"This way, follow me." Legolas said, taking her hand again and leading her through a few arches. They came upon a well-kept lawn in front of the palace and walked on the wide pathway.  
  
Legolas and Larien walked calmly across the lawn and entered a tree- canopied enclosure. Horses grazed in this shady area. The fence was tall, about 7 feet high, and was very sturdy, so Legolas climbed skillfully and sat on the top, and he locked his feet under the wooden beam beneath him.  
  
Larien climbed up beside him and took his hand in hers. Horses inside the area were running and eating happily.  
  
"I thought you said that you had stables in Mirkwood." Larien said to Legolas, watching as a couple foals danced around with each other.  
  
Legolas grinned impishly. "We used to, to protect the animals from the spiders, but after the last war we have opened the pasture." He watched as his own horse, Arod, as he ran around the enclosure. "I presume that Father had Florida put in there." He said, casually.  
  
"There she is," Larien pointed to where Florida was grazing. Legolas hopped down to the other side of the fence.  
  
"I'll get her." Legolas told her. He jogged over to Larien's horse and skillfully mounted. He stood up on the horse's back and ordered the horse forward. Florida started to run in a casual gallop towards her owner. As the horse slowed down, Larien laughed and jumped onto the ground. Legolas sat down on the horse and helped her mount in front of him.  
  
"Show off," she teased as Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Always and forever, Melamin," He said, kissing her neck lightly and riding to the gate. An elf opened the gate and Legolas steered Florida with soft nudges or verbal commands.  
  
Larien had not taken a good look at Mirkwood in her hurry to get to Legolas the previous day. Mirkwood was a very comfortable place to be. She assumed that it had not always been that way. Legolas had told her of dark forests and huge spiders that ate the horses. But now it was a very lush palate of colors, and she liked it a lot.  
  
~^~  
  
As Florida slowed down, Legolas gazed at his beloved. She had no idea what was going to happen... and he knew she would like what he had in store for her.  
  
He steered Florida to a little glade and watched as Larien's eyes opened in amazement. "Do you like it, Melamin?" he whispered to her, dismounting and holding his hand out to Larien. She took it and slid off the horse.  
  
"Legolas, this place is amazing!" She said in awe. There was a little waterfall on the other side of the rather large pond. The waterfall cascaded down into the pond from a high cliff.  
  
"I know. I found this place with my friend Anarion when we were elflings. Come on, I want to show you something..." Legolas said, taking her hand and leading her over boulders until they reached the waterfall.  
  
~^~  
  
'Legolas took me to the waterfall. I started to wonder what was going on, and what he was thinking. It was a waterfall. Why show me this...'  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
It wasn't just a waterfall. Behind it was a cave. It wasn't necessarily beautiful, but the sound of water bounced around the hard stone walls.  
  
Legolas let her look around, before leading her on through the cave. "Legolas, where are we..."  
  
"Just a bit further." He interrupted. Eventually, there was only a soft echo of water, and they could hear each other properly. The end of the cave came, and a small filter of light came from the surface, granting the two elves sight. She could see through the dim light stalactites and stalagmites, little pools of water, and Legolas. She went and sat down on a rock right underneath the light beam.  
  
~^~  
  
'Oh, she was beautiful. She was looking around and sitting in the light, looking like an angel...'  
  
Legolas was becoming increasingly more nervous as Larien turned her attentions to him.  
  
"Legolas, are you okay?" She asked, concerned. Legolas nodded and walked towards her.  
  
"Larien, I don't know what I can say to you, except, for more than two centuries I have loved you, and I know I will for many centuries more... and I want you to be there for me, through everything we do. I want you to be my wife, forever."  
  
A/N: hehe... who wants to murder me now? I love cliffies... so drop a review and tell me what you think! Chapter 13 was just sent to my beta, so you won't have to wait long!!!!  
  
~Ivy 


	13. The Answer

A/N: Hello people! I have a lovely week off to do whatever I want to ALL DAY! I love spring break... Ah... Well, enjoy the chapter! (Since I left such an *evil* cliffie at the end of last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, darn? Another disclaimer? *Fine*. I own Larien... that's it. Nothing else. I really want to own His Royal Hottness, but, alas! I DON'T!!!  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Legolas was kneeling in front of her, holding a silver ring with small emeralds placed delicately in place.  
  
She didn't know what to say, she was just silent; she couldn't seem to get anything to come out of her mouth. She wanted to scream her answer, but her voice did not seem to exist anymore.  
  
"Melamin?" Legolas asked, worriedly. He stood up and took her trembling hand. He pulled her up to him, and held her tightly against himself... Larien was very glad, she didn't think that she could hold herself.  
  
Now, not only did she seem to have no voice, she started to cry. Tears poured out of her eyes and down her cheeks, and her body was shaking. It was all so unreal... that Legolas was proposing to her. Finally, a little peep arose up in her voice.  
  
"Yes..." she croaked through her tears.  
  
Legolas' worried expression vanished as if somebody was erasing the blackboard. He picked her up and twirled her around, bringing her down to the ground and kissing her with a passion.  
  
Larien's tears were subsiding, and she was finally regaining her ability to control her body again. She was smiling now, and was laughing along with Legolas. "Yes, Legolas... melamin, I will be yours forever." She smiled happily. Legolas slipped the ring onto her finger, where it seemed to sparkle, despite the lack of much light.  
  
"Melamin, shall we go back to the palace for luncheon?" he said, taking her hand again and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Of course." She answered. They started to walk out of the cave. Larien conjured up a light and they both walked out of the cave. They could hear the sounds of the waterfall getting louder. As they came to the exit of the cave, Legolas leaned back and kissed Larien lightly on the lips.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"Amin mela lle," she replied, kissing him again.  
  
~^~  
  
Everything seemed to be a lot greener and a lot brighter than Larien remembered. The birds were singing louder, and the flowers danced merrily in the wind. Legolas was right behind her, one of his arms wrapped around her, the other was dangling at his side.  
  
Larien sighed, and leant back on his chest, so much happier than she had ever, ever felt in her life. Was this what life was really like? Was this reality? Was this a dream? She certainly hoped not.  
  
When the two of them entered the halls, an elf bounced up to them.  
  
"Good afternoon, Legolas!" he chirped. "Wonderful to see you out of your quarters again."  
  
"Hello, Anarion." Legolas beamed. He watched as his hyper friend calmed down, and Larien raised an eyebrow. She looked at Anarion, then to Legolas questioningly.  
  
"Larien, this is my friend Anarion. The one that I found the glade with." He answered.  
  
"Oh. Nice to meet you Anarion." She said politely. Anarion seemed a very pleasant elf, although very hyper. After a minute of chatting with him lightly (Legolas leading the conversation and Larien standing politely silent, and holding onto Legolas' arm,) Legolas excused Larien and himself:  
  
"Please excuse us, Anarion, we must go meet with my father." Anarion bowed, and continued on to where he was going outside.  
  
"He seems pleasant enough," Larien complimented, as Legolas and her continued on through the web of corridors.  
  
"He gets really hyper when he meets new people, although he calms down when he knows you. I'm sure you'll grow to love him." Legolas told her.  
  
"Nah." She replied, smiling, looking up at Legolas.  
  
"No?" Legolas looked confused. "Why not?"  
  
"The only one I'll love is you." She smiled, stopping and kissing his cheek. Legolas chuckled.  
  
"You always make me laugh, Melamin."  
  
If there was anything that Larien was expecting in Thranduil's office, it wasn't Galadriel. When Legolas knocked on his father's study door and opened it, the two lovers were definitely shocked at seeing Galadriel talking with Thranduil.  
  
"Hello Legolas, Larien," Thranduil smiled, motioning for the two of them to sit down.  
  
"So nice to see you up and about, young Prince." Galadriel smiled. Legolas grinned sheepishly. "And Lauren, I see that you have fulfilled your mission, in more than one way." She said, staring pointedly at her.  
  
Galadriel's voice shot through Larien's head. 'I spy a ring, Lauren.' Larien smiled.  
  
"Indeed you do, Galadriel." Larien responded aloud. Legolas and Thranduil looked puzzled. All of a sudden, Legolas' expression cleared, and a dawning look appeared on his face. He found Larien's hand and gave it a little squeeze, silently saying that he had received the message from Galadriel as well.  
  
"Father," Legolas said proudly to Thranduil, "I would like you to meet your daughter-in-law, and my new wife, Larien."  
  
A/N: I love when Legolas does that, just leaves us all hanging...  
  
Actually, it would be *me* writing that, but, heh! I can imagine!  
  
Well, thanks to people who reviewed, Thranduil cookies for all of you! And Elladan cookies for people who review on this one!!  
  
Question of the chapter...(you get an Elrohir one as well if you answer this!): Who would want me to make this into a trilogy-tale... this part would be the middle part, after this I would write Larien's travels through the War of the Ring, and then I would continue with the other war that I've mentioned earlier... so, what say you?  
  
~Ivy  
  
Shivvers = Cool beta = Earlinde's creator = go read her stuff... NOW 


	14. A Fight

A/N: I am on a roll! There are plenty more chapters coming your way soon, as soon as my favorite person in the world betas them!  
  
Disclaimer: *kicks Denethor standup* You...*kick* are a.... *kick* bozo...*punch* Oh, disclaimer? Denethor is the academy award winner of the bozo-of-the- year award, and I'm REALLY GLAD I don't own him... unfortunately, I don't own anything else either!  
  
Chapter 14: A Fight  
  
Thranduil looked slightly shocked. It was obvious that his son was in love, yet he had not expected such an abrupt proposal... Legolas should have at least waited until he was sure that he wanted to be bonded to Larien, of all people. After all, she was the one who would save Middle Earth...  
  
....Didn't his son know what a danger he was getting into? Didn't he understand what a responsibility it would be to be her husband? What does he think he is doing?  
  
Thranduil was confused. He wanted to be happy for his son, yet something held him back... was it shock? Or was it just he being protective? His impression of Larien was mutually good, but there was that slight imperfection in her that didn't seem to go away... She used to be human, unclean, blinded by rage, and beyond all mortal.  
  
He didn't know what to do; he just wanted to do something... so he sat down in the armchair behind the desk in despair.  
  
~^~  
  
Thranduil's forehead furrowed, and Larien could sense some kind of mixture of regret, happiness, and confusion emanating from him.  
  
She forced her way into his mind, and after hearing a single thought, she immediately jerked out of it again. She swayed slightly on the spot and grasped Legolas' hand.  
  
"What does he think he is *doing*??"  
  
Her eyes started to tear... she had thought that Thranduil liked her! She glanced at Galadriel, who had been sitting silently in the corner of the room, and silently pleaded with her to console Thranduil.  
  
Galadriel gave a slow nod of understanding, before replying 'He is happy, I can tell. Just let him think a while.'  
  
"Father?" Legolas spoke worriedly, after a long period of silence.  
  
"Let him think for a while, young prince." Galadriel repeated in her enchanting voice.  
  
"Let's go." Larien spoke into Legolas' head. Legolas threw a glare in his father's direction, before following his engaged out of the office, and then tearing in front of her.  
  
He started to walk in a blind rage down the hallway, his footsteps were heavy, though elven steps were silent.  
  
"Legolas, what is the *matter* with you?" Larien accused the flaxen head in front of her.  
  
"My father said nothing. No 'congratulations!' no consent; he just sat there. What am I supposed to do?" Legolas spat at the floor, whirling around to face his beloved elf, which had her hands on her hips. Her hair was disheveled, and her eyes were burning.  
  
"Your father doesn't know what to do! His son falls in love secretly, nearly fades, then proposes the day that he is healed to an elf that he doesn't even know all that well!" Larien shouted. Elves all along the hallway were poking out heads and ears to see what was happening.  
  
"He could have at least said something!" Legolas replied haughtily, knowing that he was going to lose this verbal battle.  
  
"Legolas, step out of your princely life for a second, and into your father's. What do you think it is like to be him?" She asked him sternly. She started to approach him slowly and took his hand in hers. "Imagine the stress, the pain, the responsibility of the entire kingdom on your shoulders." She soothed him quietly, rubbing his fingers gently.  
  
The elves all down the hallway were now inching their way over, thinking that something good was going to happen.  
  
Legolas' brain started to work. He silently looked at every aspect that had happened in the last fifty years. His raged stopped racing throughout him, and slowly he started to see what Larien was talking about. His father seemed to be swamped with work, and him becoming sick and nearly dying didn't help one bit. In fact, his secret love of Larien didn't help at all...  
  
He leaned in as if he was going to kiss her, but he whispered into her ear, "Let's go to my room to talk about this...I don't know if we could have any privacy in the middle of this hallway."  
  
Larien turned, to see every elf along the hallway pretended to be doing something. Larien chuckled and followed Legolas to his room.  
  
A/N: Sorry, this chapter is a shorty! But I promise, I have two more chapters lined up in my beta's inbox! So you won't have to wait long?  
  
Poll: Anybody who lives in England: Have you heard of Chris Powling? He writes children's books... He's also my dear cousin... I just want to know if you have heard of him!! Glorfindel cookies to those who answer!!  
  
~The Hobbit Ivy~ 


	15. Losing Control

A/N: This chapter brushes R material... er, yeah. Not going to give anything away, but if anyone thinks I should raise the rating, just lemme' know!  
  
Disclaimer: LAR-I-EN = MINE. LE-GO-LAS = TOLKIEN'S. GET IT?  
  
Chapter 15: Losing Control  
  
~Larien POV~  
  
I followed Legolas calmly through the door to his room. I turned around, and as soon as a 'click' signified the door locking, leaned against it and shut my eyes.  
  
Soon, I found that Legolas' arms were encircling my waist and he was planting feather kisses on my neck and jaw line, muttering little sweet things to me.  
  
Our first fight ... it felt so strange, yelling at the only person you'll ever love...I never want to do it again, as long as I live. I am glad that Legolas came to his senses when I told him to take a walk in his father's shoes. He seemed to realize that I was right about Thranduil's shock and slight misunderstanding. Legolas's hands were on the small of my back, and he was beginning to force me forward.  
  
He descended his lips upon me and started kissing me passionately. He seemed to be silently apologizing to me... I certainly liked this apology. I moaned and he deepened the kiss. 'There really isn't anything better than this...' I thought. I could feel the fervor emanating from Legolas... it was unreal. I felt disoriented for the millionth time that day...yet, I knew that Legolas had the situation under control. I sunk into his passion and let myself go.  
  
Legolas seemed to finally realize that he was pinning me against the door. He stopped kissing me, and when I was about to ask what he was doing, he ducked and grabbed me under the knees. I squealed in alarm, but he was holding me caringly like a baby and carrying me over to his bed. As he set me down gently, he positioned himself directly on top of me and immediately resumed kissing me. Again, I found myself moaning for more, arching my back against him and pressing myself against him. He seemed to have gone wild, but I found myself liking it.  
  
We have had our passionate moments, but none of them had gone so far as this. Never in the five years that we had spent together had we ever become like this...it seemed as if all the pent up passion had finally decided to release itself. His hands were under my back. After a minute, though, he brought it up from underneath me to place it on my cheek. There was a moment when nothing happened...he stopped kissing me, and we just stared at each other, but as soon as silence had become comfortable within the room, it was rudely shoved out of it, and moans quickly replaced the quiet.  
  
I let my body take over what I did... I knew that I wanted this to go farther than just a kiss... farther than clothes would allow. Subconsciously, I felt that my fingers were working on Legolas' tunic, unbuttoning and untying wherever it was fastened. I could feel the bulge in his pants rubbing against me. He was getting more and more furious with this raging love that it was hard to stop him... I didn't bother trying.  
  
I heard him mutter, "Melamin..." before he pulled out of the kiss and started to try and get my dress off of me. He turned me over and started to undo the lacings of my dress. He lifted the skirt of it over my head, and I wiggled out of the sleeves. Only underwear and a silky slip stood between me and being bare... I finished nimbly taking off his shirt. He pressed his warm chest against mine.  
  
~^~  
  
~Legolas POV~  
  
Energy was coursing through my body; I could not stop what I was doing... I was kissing her furiously and without control. She seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly... moaning and responding well to every touch of mine. Only a thin layer of silk separated me from her breasts... I desperately wanted to remove it!  
  
I was erect, and it was paining me so badly, I desperately needed her... but...  
  
I stopped. I was breathing hard... she was underneath me, her chest rising as rapidly as mine was.  
  
"This isn't right, melamin..." I told her.  
  
"Legolas, what isn't right!?" she asked, sitting up and gazing at me in confusion. Her brows were knitted, and I could tell that she was disappointed that I had not gone any further than I had. "I don't understand!" she moaned.  
  
"Amelamin, (beloved) what about our agreement just this morning? We would not see each other's naked body before our wedding night." I told her slowly, willing her to see the sense that I had painfully remembered.  
  
"But Legolas..." she started. I placed a finger over her rosy lips.  
  
"Larien, I could have took you now... that would not have been right. I love you with all my heart and soul, I really do, but as my father did not express any sort of consent to our joining, I feel that it is wrong to be doing this." I gestured to her position, and then mine. She scooted closer to me, and I took her hand in mine and rubbed her fingers, as she had done to me earlier that day. She smiled. "I really do want to do it, now more than ever, but it is immoral, and I do not want to do anything against my father's wishes..." I murmured as I closed the gap and wrapped my arms around her waist in an embrace.  
  
"I understand, melamin," she told me reluctantly. I smiled and kissed her again.  
  
"I am sorry," I told her sadly. I lay my head down on the pillows, and I pulled her down beside me and wrapped my arms around her. "But you can stay with me tonight..." I whispered to her. She kissed me goodnight and settled down into my side.  
  
"Quel kaima, melamin," she whispered. "Amin mela lle, ten'oio." (Goodnight, my love. I love you, forever.)  
  
~^~  
  
A cold breeze coaxed Larien to wake up later that night. She found that the side of her where Legolas had used to be was now empty and cold.  
  
She got of her bed and found her lover standing on his balcony, leaning on the railing. His flaxen hair was being blown around him ethereally in the night breeze and the moon was right above him, casting a blue light on him that made him seem surreal.  
  
Click...click... Legolas heard her approach him before she reached him. He let her slide her arms around his bare top half. She ran her fingers up and down his flat stomach and hairless chest.  
  
Larien started placing light kisses and little bites on his back and broad shoulders. He sighed in contentment as she began to nibble his earlobe. But before she could go any higher up the sensitive tip of his ear, he lovingly turned around and kissed her deeply.  
  
No words were said in this little night meeting, but when Legolas was done kissing her, he found himself regretting again his outburst of behavior earlier that day. He felt somewhat ashamed at how he hadn't kept the top position of the situation, and lost control... he wasn't used to it. He always saw himself as a leader, and when he felt that he had lost that position for even a moment, he couldn't easily repair the damage it did, even if it was a minimal time.  
  
Larien's breathing slowed, and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Legolas moved so her head was resting on his bare chest. He started to stroke her brown hair until slowly the dawn approached. He watched as the sunlight streamed through the open window.  
  
The orange glow of the new sunrays lit up his room and passed an angelic quality unto his lover.  
  
He started planting kisses all over her bare skin, in the crevices of her neck, and all over her face; tracing light lines all over her with his fingers. He paused, and then resumed making a beeline for her lips with his own. She started to awaken slowly, just as Legolas was about to claim her mouth, and when she realized who was awakening her, she quickly flipped him over, to where she was in the dominant position over him.  
  
"Quel re, melamin." He purred to her as she repeated what he had done to her, except she was flicking out her tongue and biting him gently here and there. She ran her warm hands up his cool chest and kissed his navel.  
  
"Good morning," she replied.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked after a few more minutes of fondly kissing every bit of bare skin she could find on him. He had his eyes partially closed in semi-rapture.  
  
"Uma, but I would have been so much more content if I could have had my way with you last night and had not regained my head at the last minute." He sighed, opening his eyes fully.  
  
"Legolas," she scolded sternly, yet playfully. "What was the agreement?"  
  
"No seeing each other naked until we're married...I know..." Legolas replied like a kid repeating a morbid statement for the 1000th time against his will. He paused. "Blindfolds?" he suggested hopefully.  
  
"I'll think of it..." she purred seductively, heaving herself off of the bed.  
  
"I think we should go see the palace tailor, to make you some proper dresses." Legolas said, standing and curling his arms around Larien's waist. "We need beautiful gowns, for the most beautiful elf in Mirkwood," he whispered, teasing her ear with his tongue.  
  
In the meantime, she found her dress (that was shoved carelessly off the bed) and slipped it on. Legolas came up to her and fastened it onto her, noticing that one of the buttons was missing.  
  
"Whoops..." he muttered to himself.  
  
She and Legolas made their way to the tailor's wing. The tailor, a cheerful elf named Isilwe, greeted them both with a polite bow. "Good day Prince Legolas, Lady Larien." She said sweetly.  
  
"Lady Isilwe, will you take Larien's measurements? I wish her to own a beautiful dress."  
  
"With pleasure, milord." She bowed. She shooed Legolas out of the room and told Larien to strip of everything but her slip. She brought a long string out of a drawer and measured her around the waist, from her toes to her neck and head, arm length, and leg length.  
  
'I'm sure that she doesn't need all these measurements...' Larien thought, as she threw the string around her neck and measured how long it was there.  
  
"You and the Prince seem very close," chattered Isilwe. "How long has this been about?"  
  
Larien gave a short account of what had happened. "He fell for me during the time of the War of the Ring. He came to confront me about his feelings 50 years ago in Lothlorien, where I, too, fell in love with him. He stayed with me for 5 years before departing back here." She told her, in short.  
  
Isilwe pondered this short story for a while. "So, how did he make you fall for him? Potion? Galadriel's intervention?" she asked jestingly.  
  
"He told me his side of the story, he kissed me, and boom." Larien sighed, remembering exactly how he had kissed her that day while they were swimming.  
  
The two of them shared a sustaining conversation for about fifteen minutes. Legolas came in, a bit flustered. Larien jumped, but Isilwe (seeming to be a very chittery, but calm elf) didn't even flinch at the banging of the door.  
  
"You left me out there!" Legolas whined to Larien.  
  
Larien glanced at Isilwe. "Whoops...guess we forgot you!" she shrugged. But as Isilwe led them both to where many elves were sitting, talking and sewing, Larien whispered,  
  
"I would never forget you, melamin," she kissed his ear and followed the elf.  
  
A/N: Anyone vote for me to raise the lovely little rating? Yes? No?  
  
I'm going to be out of town all weekend at a Tae Kwon Do tournament... wish me luck!! I want to see lots of reviews in my inbox when I get back on Sunday!!! Review! rEvIew ReViEW. R~e~v~i~e~w. R-e-V-i-E-w. r-E-v-I-e-W.  
  
~Ivy 


	16. Thranduil's Decision

A/N: Hey y'all! This is short, but I *do* want to get to the good stuff... I just had a wonderful breakthrough with this story, I'm sure you'll like where it's going!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Larien, and the pretty portrait of Thranduil's wife! Yay!  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Silent minutes passed, and Thranduil felt Galadriel poking through his thoughts.  
  
"Thranduil, you have to get a hold of yourself." Galadriel told Thranduil after another silent minute passed. "It is destiny that your son wed the human. I looked into my mirror and I saw a son. A son with the beauty of his mother, and the strength of his father."  
  
A son... a beautiful son who would save the world. Thranduil turned to face Galadriel's mystical eyes. "What do I do?" He asked like a confused child.  
  
"Give your consent. Let them be happy, if you do not let them marry and share a bond, it will surely mean their deaths, for they share a deep love already. Their death, especially the death of the human, would mean the destruction of Middle Earth." The Lady of Lothlórien advised.  
  
Thranduil stood up and started for the door. "I will go and give them my approval. I have not been wise to not tell them immediately of what I think."  
  
Galadriel gave him an encouraging smile. "Go and rest, I do not think they should be interrupted tonight." She told him wisely.  
  
Thranduil bowed to her, but was pondering the warning all the way back to the royal wing. He was about to forget the warning and tell them, when he heard his son moan in rapture. He froze with his hand touching the doorknob. Silently, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. Another moan, this time from Larien, wafted through the door.  
  
Thranduil stood in a state of shock. He certainly *hoped* that they weren't doing what he was thinking they were. Quietly, he opened his own door down the hallway and slipped in his room. He unclothed himself and lay down in his bed.  
  
Yes, his son would wed the human woman. He now knew that they were inseparable.  
  
He glanced up at the large painting of a beautiful elf. She was smiling and she had a baby sleeping in her arms. Her long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and her brown eyes shone. There was an intricate tiara on her head, and, like her ring, it shone with beautiful emerald stones. It was the portrait of his wife, right after she had given birth to Legolas. This was the only portrayal that did justice to her, showing her not only as a wonderful queen, but also a caring mother.  
  
Thranduil blew out the only candle still lit in the room, throwing it into semi-darkness, leaving him to sleep alone, again.  
  
A/N: Again, I apologize for the short chappy, but with five reviews, the next one'll be up in no time!! (HINT: FIVE REVIEWS!!) 


	17. The Blessing

**A/N: Ahhh! I hadn't realized that I had this chapter stored in my computer all ready to post up!! Without further ado, here's the chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Legolas, I would be elsewhere, doing things I'm probably not supposed to do. All I own is Larien and Laimë...and a few bushes here and there. =)**  
  
Chapter 17: The Blessing  
  
Around midday, Thranduil called his son to his study. Larien was walking around in the gardens, and she had the promise of Legolas that he would make the meeting with his father as short as possible.  
  
When Legolas entered the study, Thranduil rose out of his chair to meet him. He hugged his son, before gesturing for him with a wave of his hand to sit down across from him.  
  
"My son, how do you fare?" Thranduil asked as Legolas settled himself in one of the comfortable chairs. He was gazing at his father with mixed emotions... a combination of anticipation and resent.  
  
"I am fine," he replied curtly.  
  
"I am glad to hear it, for I have a question for you." Thranduil told him, his mind flitting back to the previous night. "Tell me, have you taken Larien into your bed?" He asked seriously.  
  
Legolas was surprised at the question. "She's slept in my bed, if that's what you mean."  
  
"No, son. I mean, have you _slept_ with her," He replied, slightly uncomfortably.  
  
"Oooh..." Legolas replied in understanding. "No, I have not lain with her, only next to her. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I heard moans coming from your bedroom..." Thranduil muttered, uncomfortable that he had to reveal his eavesdropping.  
  
Legolas' cheeks reddened. "Last night, we were both feeling extremely guilty... we both lost our heads, and we came close to it..." he told his father, staring at his feet.  
  
"Legolas, do not be ashamed of telling me this. I am your father, and you can tell me anything. You are no longer an elfling, and I understand you." He said sympathetically. "Which leads me to my second topic." He started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have decided," he paused dramatically, "I give my blessing for your marriage to Larien." He told his son happily.  
  
"You do?" Legolas nearly shouted. He leaped up and hugged his father tightly. "Diolla lle, Ada! (thank you, daddy)" he said. He leant back, and composed himself.  
  
Thranduil raised an eyebrow at his son, who was now rocking back and forth on his toes with his arms behind his back, in case there was anything else that he needed to be told. "What do you think you are doing, son? Go and tell her!" he grinned. Legolas dashed out of the office and tore his way past several elves, knocking them off balance. They yelled at him to slow down, but he did not. He ran all the way to the gardens, where Larien was. She was sitting on a bench, humming to herself and looking at the surrounding gardens. Wooden beams supported a roof of vines, and the springtime sun was warming the shaded area. She heard him dashing to her, and scooted over to let him sit next to her.  
  
But he didn't. He scooped her up and twirled her around. Larien giggled as Legolas set her on her feet, he immediately descended onto her lips and kissed her rigorously.  
  
She giggled. "Why are you all of a sudden so happy? What has made my prince's attitude to take such a dramatic upswing?" she asked. Legolas kissed her again.  
  
"My father gave his blessing to our marriage!" he announced happily.  
  
"He did?!" she squealed. She kissed him again and flung herself against her lover. "That...is the best... news I've heard... all day." She told him between kisses.  
  
"I presume that father will announce it tonight at dinner." Legolas told her. "In the meantime, let's find some food and eat! You haven't eaten all day!"  
  
"Alright!" she agreed, and they walked arm in arm into the palace together.  
  
An elf stepped out from behind one of the hedges, where she had been observing the couple closely. She paused, before sitting down. Who was that she-elf who was marrying Legolas? As far as she knew, the elf was a new fancy of Legolas'. Yet for some reason, she looked very familiar... as if she knew her already.  
  
She would find out soon enough.

After a short lunch, Legolas led Larien back to the gardens. "I am sorry to leave you again, melamin, but I wish to spend time with Anarion, for I have not seen him in a long time. I am sure he will wish to hear what has happened."  
  
"Very well, Legolas. I will be here or in the stables with Florida when you get back." She kissed him goodbye, and started to wander the gardens.  
  
"Vedui, arwen en amin." An elf spoke behind her.  
  
"Mae govannen." Larien replied, smiling at the she-elf in front of her. She had long, straight blonde hair, which went down to her waist, and she had dark blue, almost grey eyes. "My name is Larien Calafalas." She told her.  
  
"Laimë, many call me." The elf replied. There was something very familiar to this elf, she was _sure_ that she had met her before.  
  
"Will you walk with me?" Larien offered. "I would like to talk with you."  
  
"Surely," Laimë accepted. So the two she-elves wandered down and up the paths of the gardens together.  
  
"Do you want to go to the stables?" Laimë offered, once they had strolled the gardens quietly for a while.  
  
"That sounds lovely, yet unless my memory deceives me, there are no stables. Only a large paddock!" Larien laughed.  
  
"Yes, but all the same," she chuckled. "It means the like. Do you have a horse?"  
  
"Yes, a white female." Larien answered, as they made their way casually to the large enclosure. "And you?"  
  
"A gray female," Laimë replied. She slipped under one of the beams and approached a gray horse. Larien followed her, but instead of walking to Florida, she whistled. Florida came running to her, and stopped at her side.  
  
"You have her well trained, I must point out." Laimë complimented.  
  
"Diolla lle," Larien replied gratefully, stroking the raven mane of her horse. "This horse is one of my only good friends. She will do anything I tell her to, it is a shame that horses are not immortal."  
  
"I agree. What is her name?" Laimë inquired. "I would be grateful to learn the name of such a magnificent horse."  
  
"Florida," Larien answered. "It means-"  
  
"Land of flowers..." Laimë murmured. They both simultaneously clapped a hand to their mouths in shock.  
  
"How do you know that?" Larien asked, dumbfounded. How would another elf know that? She had only told Legolas and Galadriel about Florida's name, and only then she had told them that it meant 'flower'. She dismounted and walked over to the she-elf, placing a hand on her shoulders. She prodded through the elf's thoughts and read her mind. .  
  
Suddenly she realized who this was.  
  
**A/N: Muah ha ha. Can you guess who it is? I love cliffies... =D I'm sorry if I got the tidbit of Spanish wrong in the chapter, I'm only an amateur! I didn't update sooner, but I lost most of my next chapter, (scratch that, all of it!) and that kind of discouraged me. But no more! Don't worry!  
  
Just a note. I've started writing a prequel to this story. Its about Larien/Lauren and her travels with the Fellowship, and a lot of what the fifty years before the War of the Ring were like for her. I'm not going to post it until its finished, but be prepared for that!!  
  
Shivvers is my beta. Be nice to her. She is cool. Go read her stuff. (the S.M.I.S. need some more jacuzzi partners, girl! Don't forget the margarita mix and cookie dough!!)  
  
The Hobbit Ivy**


	18. The Announcement

**A/N: Ello! Did you miss me? I've had a great summer... how about you all? **

**Big thank you to Shivvers, who edited this chapter TWICE! Love ya, girl! **

**Disclaimer: _NYAAAH_! Larien and Julia are MINE. _AMIN_. Stay away from them!!! growls**

**Chapter 18: The Announcement**

_Thud_. Another arrow sped by, whistling into the center of the target. Legolas instantaneously whipped another arrow out of the quiver on his back and he tensed his bow again. Beside him was Anarion, who tensed his own bow and sent an arrow flying into the target as well, splitting Legolas' arrow in two.

"You have improved much, Anarion." Legolas complimented as he went to pick up the two split pieces of his arrow.

"Thank you. Serving as a guard has helped my skills improve greatly." Anarion smiled. It had been a long time since the pair of them had matched their skills against each other. They had spent years only seeing glimpses of each other, only time enough for brief 'hellos', and rarely time enough for whole conversations. Legolas handed Anarion's arrow back to him. Anarion changed the subject onto Larien. "My friend, you are full of mysteries. You loved, and said nothing. You nearly fade, but you are not bound." Anarion threw a questioning look at Legolas as he shot another deadly arrow into the target. "You aren't bound...are you?" He asked suddenly.

"No, I am not." Legolas chuckled. "But I nearly faded because Larien loves me. She has a power unknown to most, and she has Eru on her side. Eru has seen her love for me, and though we have not lain together, we are bound in many ways I cannot even comprehend." Legolas thoughtfully concluded.

Anarion was amazed at the depth of his friend's words. "But what do you mean 'she has a power unknown to most'? How does she have Eru on her side?" asked the confused elf, looking across at his friend, who was gazing pensively at the target.

"She is the one the legend speaks of." Legolas answered, sending two arrows into the target at once, each landing an inch above the bull's eye and below it. "The legend of the immortal human."

"Then you are very lucky, my friend; to have such a beautiful spirit bound to you is an honor." Anarion complimented, peering deep into his friend's eyes, and seeing nothing but his passion for Larien there.

"I guess I am..."

Larien understood who this was. She seemed to understand as well, for her eyes were wide in comprehension.

"_Lauren?_" she whispered. "Oh, Eru, is that _you_?"

"Julia?" Larien whispered. "It _is_ I. I am here!" Julia squealed loudly, throwing herself into her friend's arms and hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" Larien said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I never thought I would see you again!"

"I know... oh god... I know..." Julia replied tearfully. They were still hugging tightly. When they let go of each other, both of their eyes were shining with tears.

"You're beautiful! And you're getting married!" Julia squealed, picking up her friend's hand and running her thumb over the emeralds on the ring.

"Ride with me. I want to tell you so much, and I want to hear everything, as well!" Larien offered, mounting Florida again and gesturing for her friend to mount her own horse. "But first, I want to tell Legolas where we are going..."

"Alright." Laimë, or Julia, agreed, mounting her gray horse.

Larien searched for Legolas mentally. He was with Anarion at the archery pitch... wherever that was. "Julia, where are the archery ranges?" she asked sheepishly, turning to face her friend.

"This way." She said, nudging her horse in front of Larien's. She led her around the palace, and immediately in front of them was the biggest pitch Larien had ever seen. It had to be half the size of a football field, or maybe a bit bigger, with targets everywhere around the edges of the vicinity. There were a few lessons going on, and in the near corner stood Legolas and Anarion, both firing arrows at an amazing speed.

Larien rode quickly to her lover and he turned around. "Meleth nín?" she asked. "Laimë and I have decided to go riding, and she wishes to show me more of the grounds."

"Alright, go have fun." He told her, standing on his toes to kiss her.

'_She is a very good friend of mine, I will explain later.'_ "We'll try and be back for dinner tonight." She said, the first portion of her words in waves through Legolas' head.

"Goodbye, my love." Legolas kissed her again, before turning back to his friend and continuing chatting. Larien turned her horse around. Julia caught up with her.

"Let's just jump to it, shall we? When did you get here?" Larien asked, as they turned onto a path leading into the forest.

"I got here about fifteen years after you had died." Julia replied sadly.

"Wait a minute, I'm _dead_?" Larien asked, stunned.

"Yes. You 'died' after _that_ man had raped you." Julia answered. "The doctors said that it was either because of blood loss or the shock of the rape. Obviously, you aren't dead now. There was a funeral and everything."

"No, I'm actually quite alive." Larien joked, trying to make light of the situation. '_My parents think I'm dead...'_ she thought.

"Well, I lived on, I made new friends and I tried to remember all the good times, like when anyone dies. When I was 27, I was diagnosed with breast cancer. I couldn't bear the thought of life when I heard it had spread. One night, a being, looking like an angel without wings came to me. She asked me if I wanted a life, and if I wanted to see you again. I immediately accepted, and before I could react, I was sent here, to Mirkwood. I did my best to remember what elves acted like during the _Lord of the Rings_ movies, and all of a sudden, learning Elvish paid off." She grinned cheekily. "That was about 150 years ago. Now nobody knows the difference between me and anyone else, except you." She concluded. "And what about you? You've been living in Lothlorien...have you bedded every elf you can get your hands on?" she joked, wondering if Lauren had decided to mirror her ways of her old life in Middle Earth.

Larien thought pensively for a moment. "Actually, now that I think of it, I have not had sex with anyone since I left Earth." Julia gasped.

"What the hell? I had no idea you were so different from the way you used to be!" she gasped, falling back into her earthen language.

"Being raped and coming here made me realize how ungrateful and rather stupid I was when I was young."

"My god, I feel like I don't even _know _you anymore!"

"I wouldn't know myself, either." She admitted to her friend.

"But what about your story? You were raped that night you were walking to my house...then what?" Julia gabbled, open-mouthed.

Larien launched into an explanation of all that had happened. She explained about being _in_ the war of the Ring, then she told of how she fell for the Prince, himself, and after that she mentioned Galadriel training her for using her powers correctly. She was about to start on Legolas' proposal, when Julia cut her off.

"You have powers." Was all that she said.

"Yes. I have powers. Let me demonstrate." She stopped her horse, and Julia stopped hers as well. "Kindly dismount, my good friend." She said sweetly, and Julia did so, throwing questioning glances at her good friend. Larien lifted a finger and her friend squealed as she rose off the ground and back onto the horse.

"Definitely powers..." she mumbled, dumbstruck, readjusting her seating position. "But _why_ do you have these powers? Aren't you supposed to be a witch to have powers?"

"You read too much Harry Potter, Julia..." Larien mumbled. "I guess not! But the whole reason I do have them is because of Eru. He gave me them when I became immortal, for the next Great War. I have to bear a child and he will be the one who will slay the evil to come. It was written in a legend." She explained. Their horses started moving again.

The two of them chatted about a lot of things for at least two more hours. They touched the subject of Lauren's funeral, her mother and father, Julia's career (she became a teacher and she taught literature), and then also they talked about Legolas.

"Do you remember how infatuated with Legolas we were?" Julia wondered aloud, as they brought the subject up.

"Past tense? Naw...I'm _still_ infatuated with him." Lauren grinned.

Julia threw a playful glare at her. "No, I mean, that was a bit stupid... he wasn't real. _Was_ not real, I didn't say is not!" she defended as she ducked a bunch of leaves thrown at her.

"Well, I remember you always wondering what it was like to kiss him..." Julia boldly bounded on. "So...what _is_ it like?" she asked, grinning at the tinge of red that had appeared on her friend's cheeks.

"It is..." Lauren thought. "It's so different than any kiss I received on Earth. Earthen kisses were always quite forced, or, they were to me. They always seemed to convey a message that the giver wanted more than he could get. Legolas is sweet, slow, and he knows what I like, and what I don't." she said sweetly.

"Sounds like you've made love at _least_ once." Julia sniggered.

"What did I say earlier?" Lauren accused. "We've come close, but in the end Legolas regained his sense." Lauren sighed. "We agreed that we would see each other's naked body until we were married...although he's seen me nude before." She giggled.

"What? Are you stupid?" Julia laughed.

"Not stupid, just...I don't know." Lauren pondered, while Julia continued to chatter away. "It's just seems so different than any other time I've fallen in love, and anything that I experienced on Earth couldn't compare to what I feel now."

"It sounds like you really want to do it with him." Julia said, still quite amazed at her friend's promise.

"Julia, we're adults. You don't have to use 'it' to talk about love." Lauren scolded lightly.

"We may be adults, but _I'm_ still a virgin!" she complained. "_You_ were always the bad-ass, alcoholic, smoking addicted, sex goddess, not me! I wanted to wait until I was married, and that never happened. So here I am, 250-something years old, and still a virgin." She sighed.

"Well you need to fix that." Lauren laughed. "Get yourself a guy and fall in love... there's no harm in it!"

"I guess...ah, well. Let's go back. I believe that if I keep you away from your fiancé too long, he'll murder me." She giggled. "With that sexy bow he's got!" Julia added.

"Ah, that sexy bow..." Lauren laughed, reminiscing about their teenage years. They had given the bow that nickname when they were at the peak of their obsession with the blonde elf. "You know, the bow really _is_ quite nice..." Lauren smirked.

They turned their horses around and urged them into a gallop. They were back at the palace grounds in less than half the time it had taken them to get there. The sun was sinking rapidly over the treetops, and candles were rapidly being lit in the palace windows. She and Julia walked back inside where Legolas was waiting, an impatient, rather cute, look on his face.

"Hello Legolas," she said silkily as he snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her. "This is Laimë. She and I have been very good friends. Her name used to be Julia, but she changed it." Larien introduced them.

"A pleasure to meet you, milord." Julia bowed, and he kissed her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Legolas said as he resumed his place beside his beloved. "Both names fit you well, milady. Why ever did you change it?" he questioned.

"She is rather like me...in many ways. One more than others." Larien informed Legolas. She sent a message shooting through his head, which caused his confused look to leave.

'_She was sent here, as well, 150 years ago...she was a human, and was my best friend.'_ Was the message.

"Oh...then, it would be a pleasure for you to join us for dinner. You may sit with us and our guests at the high table, if you wish." He offered kindly.

Julia's eyes lit up. "Oh! It would be an honor!" she almost squealed. "I'm going to go and get ready!" she scampered off. "Bye Lauren!" she called as she darted down a hallway.

"Legolas, who are the guests?" she asked as Legolas took her hand and led them back to their rooms.

"The twin sons of Elrond. Surely you know them," he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course I know them. They became my good friends when they were in Lorien." She told Legolas. "I must say, they do justice to the saying 'partners in crime'." She laughed, reminiscing.

"They certainly do." He said as they reached her door. He kissed her.

"Now remember our agreement." She warned. "Don't be sneaking in on me." She said, almost as if she dared him to.

"Yes, Meleth nín..." he said obediently, disappearing into his own bedroom.

A maid came in and fixed Larien's hair (as well as changing her mind about every dress Larien put on, finally agreeing on a green one with gold lacings all over it), and then she shooed her off to the dining hall. The problem was, Larien still wasn't sure how to get there! And so she decided to have a wander, hoping that the impressive entrance doors to that desired place would be round the next corner. Finally, she found her way back to the huge dining hall and waited patiently for Legolas. He emerged from the same side hallway in a fancy tunic of a darker shade of forest green. He kissed her hand and led her into the dining hall.

Butterflies were starting to flutter uncomfortably around her stomach. Legolas squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Don't be nervous, Meleth nín." He whispered soothingly into her ear. A noise from behind them caused them both to turn around. Laimë was running towards them, looking as disheveled as always, even as an elf.

"Slow down, mellon nín!" Larien warned her. "You will hurt yourself!"

"Sure..." Laimë answered. "I didn't want to be late if I'm dining with the Elvenking, though!"

"If you are late, then so are we!" Legolas smiled. "Come, let us eat!" he continued. Larien waved her friend in front of her. Laimë composed herself and smoothed her blue dress down.

"Let us go!" Larien said. Legolas led the way into the hall first. All talking stopped, and all the elves stood up as they passed. Larien followed him, and Julia was right behind her. As people sat down, Thranduil stood up and addressed the community.

"As you all know, my son has recently been ill, but he has recovered splendidly." Legolas stood next to his father, smiling at the crowd. Larien took her place next to him, and Julia next to her. Beside Julia were Elrohir and Elladan. Larien was about to sit down, when Legolas took her hand and held it just above shoulder height, his fingers entwined in hers. It was he, instead of his father that spoke next.

His voice rang across the hall like a bell, quite in the manner of his father's. It demanded attention, yet it was smooth and quite pleasant to the ear. "I apologize for my absence with all my heart. It was bad news that befell you a minute ago, but now I deliver news of celebration! I have fallen in love. My people, meet your new Princess." He kissed one of her knuckles. "Larien Calafalas." He held her hand higher and everyone applauded. They were happy to see that their prince had found someone at last.

The dinner started, and everybody started talking amongst themselves. Thranduil and Legolas were talking about the when and where the wedding should be held. Julia was chatting lightly with the twins.

Throughout the dinner, Larien noticed Elrohir's eyes didn't seem to look anywhere else but at Julia. Larien felt quite left out, to be honest. After a minute of gazing at the ceiling, she thought of something funny.

She waited for one of the twins to return to their food. Elladan finally picked up his fork, and made to stab one of his fruits. Larien made the fruit move out of the way. Elladan tried to stab it again. Larien made it move. This went on for at least a minute, before Elladan put down his fork and glared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't think that Grandmother hasn't informed us of anything in the last couple years, Larien." He smiled. "Now can I eat?" he asked. Larien mentally picked up the fork and speared the fruit, shoving it in Elladan's mouth.

"Of course." She sweetly said. Elladan rolled his eyes in a quite un-lordly way, and took the fork out of his mouth. When Larien turned back to her own plate, she found Legolas staring at the back of her head. He was smiling.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Define fun..." she muttered.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked instead. She pushed a piece of meat around on her plate.

"Honestly, I don't know what's come over me. I should be happy that I've found my best friend, and I should be happy that I'm marrying the most handsome elf in all of Middle Earth," she paused to kiss the prince, "and I should also feel like the luckiest girl in Middle Earth, but somehow..."

"You don't." Legolas finished for her. He leaned in to whisper something into her ear. "Come with me." He said fondly, kissing her lobe and pulling her up. Still holding his hand, she let him guide her into the hall.

"I'm going to take you to a place that always cheered me up when I was upset." Legolas said. He led her through the hallways, past rich tapestries and vivid paintings depicting many elf-lords. At the end of the hallway, there was a lovely tapestry depicting Ilúvatar creating the Ainur at the beginning of time. They both stood there for a minute.

"It's lovely," Larien said, wondering what they were doing there.

"Yes. My grandmother made it." Legolas said. "She's in the havens now. I'm sure that you would love to meet her. But this isn't what I wanted to show you." Legolas pulled the tapestry back from the wall, (Larien noticed that it was firmly hung at the top) and behind it was a door. Legolas opened the door and led the way into the room.

It was musty, and it had quite a layer of dust piled on each surface; but it was wonderful. Larien lit up the candles, and when she could properly see the entire space, she gasped. It was what seemed to be a room full of everything. It was enormous! There was a shelved wall at the back with countless volumes of old books. There was a great fireplace, with a mantle also littered with small statues and prizes. An enormous painting of an elf-maiden was on the right wall. It looked like a sitting room, or an entertaining room, and it reminded her of many of the castle rooms she had been dragged into when visiting England when she was 10. (Then she reminded herself that she _was_ in a palace).

"What is this room?" she whispered, bending over to examine a dusty statue, about 12 inches high or so of a valiant archer. She ran two fingers over it, leaving two dusty lines over the black stone surface.

"I think this used to be the study of one of my ancestors. There's a desk over there," he pointed to a slightly shadowed corner, "and it's got a lot of papers in it. I don't know that anybody in the palace knows about it, and if they do, they don't come here often. When I was a young elfling, I would come in here and I would read, or I would look at the pictures. This was my hideout for when Father was angry at me, or when I was sad."

"It's amazing, Legolas." Larien said. "I love it."

"So do I." Legolas said fondly. "I thought that you would enjoy it."

"I do. A lot." Larien added. There were two squishy armchairs in front of the fire. With a quick thought, she lit the fire, and soon it was blazing happily. She receded into one of the chairs, folding her legs underneath her. Legolas sat down in the chair next to her.

"Tell me about your afternoon. What did you speak of with Julia?" he said, scooting the chair he was in closer to Larien and placing his hand over hers. Larien started to tell him of the news that she had received from her friend, of how she got here and the circumstances in which she had come. She finally came to the part where Julia had told her that she was dead. She paused.

"Legolas, there's something else that is really bothering me."

"Yes?" Legolas' eyes were deepened with worry.

"Julia brought news of what happened to me. You know that an attacker raped me?" Tears were starting to roll down her face at the memory of pain. Legolas wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Yes, my love. I know." He replied. He felt Larien's pain starting to radiate from her body, and he wanted to comfort her.

"Julia said that...that I'd died from that attack. She said that until she was twenty-seven, when she was diagnosed with cancer, that she believed I was truly dead. I didn't know that." She finished.

"Meleth nín, you couldn't have known that! But you are not dead. You are alive, and here." Legolas whispered to her.

"Legolas, my poor parents had yelled at me that night! I had taken their car without their permission, and I bet they were feeling really guilty. I might not have cared then, but _now_ I do! I realized that they were only trying to help me by shutting me up in my room, and I disobeyed them by sneaking out. I can't do anything now, because they're dead. They're gone. My brothers, my parents, they all believed I was dead... you don't know how that feels..." she said. She was crying. Legolas stood up and helped her do the same. He wrapped his comforting arms around her and let her cry. From the little he knew about her past, he could understand that this meant a lot to her now, and he had to be there for her.

He would always be there for her.

**A/N: Aww... you just gotta love our Leggy!! Next chapter: "_Dreams and Plans_" Well... toodles for now! You can expect to see the next chapter coming soon!**

**The Hobbit Ivy**


	19. Dreams and Plans

**A/N: Suilad, mellyn nín! I'm EXTREMELY sorry that I have not updated in, well, FOREVER! Even though I'm sure it's a shock: _authors have lives, too_. I know, 'Wow! I had no idea!' but yeah. I would use school as an excuse, but that's six weeks late, and I've been going through a bit of stress recently... other than that life has been good! But enough with my rantings! On with the chapter!**

**  
Disclaimer: I own...well, a bunch of crap. The rest goes my good friend Tolkie! **

_Chapter 19: Dreams and Plans_

Larien's thoughts were haunted with the thoughts of her mother and father's grief of her death for the rest of the night. When she crawled into her own bed (Legolas was in his own, although she was sure that she would wake up with him next to her), she lay there for hours. When she finally drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep, she found that her dreams were that of her thoughts.

She was dreaming of when her mother had yelled at her. The _last_ time she would yell at her. She saw her fifteen year old self, standing defiantly on the bottom step, wearing a black shirt stating "Yeah... sure... whatever... okay... uh-huh... what did you say?" in silver shimmery letters. It was supposed to have a normal collar, but she remembered herself buying it, and cutting a straight line down the front so that it would fold out to the sides. She had on the baggy black pants with the chains that she had been oh-so-famous for in her household. Her hair was short and mussed up. Larien found that she disgusted with the image of herself... how had she ever enjoyed looking like that? She was just _asking_ for trouble... of course, she reminded herself that that was what she was looking for the entire time. She had never thought or cared about how anyone else felt.

She was standing right next to herself. Lauren the fifteen year old was rolling her eyes. Larien couldn't hear anything of what her mother was screaming at her, although she could read her lips. These were the last moments before she ran up to her bedroom. The final time she would have seen her mother before she was attacked. Someone appeared on 15-year-old Lauren's other side. A man in all white; perfect in every aspect. He looked across at Larien.

"Larien." He said simply. Larien knew this was Eru. Ilúvatar. The one. The one she had met in a vision after she had been raped hundreds of years ago.

"Yes?" she replied. The Lauren of her dream had stormed up the stairs. Tears of despair out of yelling at her only daughter started to leak out of her dear mother's eyes and down her cheeks. She was now sitting on the stairs, head in hands out of despair.

"Do you regret what you did?" Eru asked her in all seriousness, looking at the upset figure below.

"Of course I do!" Larien said, shocked. Eru knew all... why was he asking?

"Would you like to tell your mother that?" he asked. "She has asked of you." He said with a smile, glancing at Larien's mother again.

"But...my mother..." she gestured to the tearful figure of her mother, now being comforted by her father. She reached out a hand to her mother, and felt her finger come in contact with her mother's cheek. Her mother looked up and shivered, but she saw nothing in front of her.

"What is it dear?" Lauren's father asked.

"Nothing... I'm " she said, although she was looking straight into Larien's eyes, almost as if she could see her daughter. Larien tried to choke back tears.

"Your mother wishes to see you..." Ilúvatar smiled warmly.

"She does?" Larien said softly. Ilúvatar shut his eyes and nodded his head once. They were not in Lauren's house. They were in front of gates. Large, white gates. There stood in front of her a beautiful lady, clad in a white gown. She had a beautiful smile, and bright green eyes.

"Mother?" Larien asked in disbelief. The lady smiled and seemed to glide towards her daughter.

"Lauren," she said, embracing her daughter tightly, burying her head into Larien's shoulder.

"Larien. When you are finished, you will find that you will be back in your own bed. I will leave." Eru said to her.

"Goodbye, my lord...and thank you." Larien said, nodding her head at him. Eru left.

"Lauren," her mother said tearfully. "I've missed you so much... why aren't you here?" She gestured to past the gates. "I was sure that I would see you here, if anywhere else. Your brothers are here..." she added.

"I'm not dead, mother. That is why I'm not here." Larien said.

"Not dead?" The woman whispered, taking her daughter's face into her hands.

"As far as I know, my soul left my earthly form, and it entered this one." She gestured down at herself. "Julia said that I'd died after that rape attack...I wanted to, but I didn't... and I survived." She said. It was bringing back memories that she rather wouldn't think about... leaving her family forever..

"That was horrible...I couldn't live with myself when you were attacked..." her mother said, looking at the gates wistfully.

"Let us not think of that time. I do not wish to talk of it. All I need to know is that you know that I have always loved you. I never truly hated you." Larien said, a tear leaking down her face.

"I know that, I think I've always known that... Lauren... I see you here, and you are not the same at all. At all. You are a whole new woman..." she said, taking her daughter's hand and leading her around the 'limbo' they were in.

"I know. Julia has already informed me of this!" she laughed, bringing her hand up to sweep her long dark hair behind her ear. Her mother realized two things in one moment, her mouth shaping into a big round 'o'.

"Sweetie! What's that? And _that_!" she laughed, trying to grab at her daughters hand, and peer at her daughter's ears at the same time. Her mother's finger brushed against the tip accidentally, causing Larien's knees to buckle. Fire spread from the sensitive area that her mother had touched.

"_Mom_!!" Larien shied away. "_Don't touch!_" she said, pointing up at her ear. "They're really sensitive!"

"Oh...sorry..." her mother said. "What's happened? Explain yourself!" she demanded like she would have when Lauren was in trouble.

"When I didn't die, I was transported to Middle Earth... I'm sure you remember Middle Earth, from _Lord of the Rings_... Yes, mom. It's real. Anyway, I was sent to Middle Earth, and I was transformed into an elf. _Yes, mom_. _They're real_." Larien smiled at her mother's confused look. "And I fought in the War of the Ring with Legolas and Frodo and Gandalf and the others..." she finished. "And elves have pointy ears, in case you haven't figured that out. Oh, and we're immortal...that's kind of obvious though, seeing as I'm nearly 280..." She added an afterthought.

"_Immortal?_ My daughter, the immortal elf...and I thought _I_ had it good!" her mother laughed. "Now, explain _this_." She said, picking up her daughter's hand and gazing in awe at the enormous stone, the look making Larien smile, then letting it drop.

"That I haven't had it for long... it's my engagement ring, Mom," She blushed, smiling yet again.

"_Engagement_? That thing is enormous!" her mother snatched Larien's hand back up.

"I know..." Larien grinned, examining it for more than the hundredth time.

"And who is the lucky man...er... elf?" her mother hesitated, grinning at her daughter.

"The _elf_... lets see... I think you already know him in one way or another..." Larien smiled.

"The only people I know from that crazy trilogy you obsessed back then about are Frodo, and that Wizard, Ganderd, or whatever,"

"_Gandalf_...mother..." Larien corrected, tutting ironically.

"Fine, _Gandalf_. And that prissy elf, Legless..." She paused, realizing what she had said. "_Legless?_ _He's_ the one you're marrying!" she smiled at her daughter. "Well, if he's as handsome as in the movies, then I don't blame you!"

"He's much better... although slightly different. And he's called _Leg-o-las. Not Legless!_ Although they got the right image, just about!" Larien giggled.

"Legolas... My daughter, the elf, marrying Prince Legolas..." she tried it out. Then, she clapped a hand to her mouth and gasped. "_Prince_ Legolas? That would make you... _Princess_ Lauren...Oh! This is quite a bit of information, my dear!" the woman said, laughing.

"Yeah, mom... I'm almost a princess..." Larien said. They talked for what seemed like an eternity. Larien explained a bit about what she had been up to, and her mother gave general details of what had happened after her death. Suddenly, as if on a whim, Larien's head snapped up from where it had been resting on her mother's shoulder, and she said, "Mom, I think its about time for me to leave...I feel the sun on my face." She said. "But I don't want to leave you!"

"My, you have changed!" her mother exclaimed. "The old Lauren would have jetted off to her prince immediately!" she smiled lovingly at her daughter. The eyes that Larien often saw in a mirror shone back at her through her mother's eyes. "My dearest daughter. My eyes now know where to look for you, and I will always be watching." She said.

"Mom, no." Larien said, knowing that a final goodbye was about to happen...not now! Not when she had finally gotten to spend quality time with her mother! In her heart, she knew that this was the only time she would see her mother. "I really don't want to leave!" she said, in a voice that resembled a whine.

"I'm afraid that you must... my daughter. My blessings go with you and your husband, and to your children. Congratulations- I know your marriage with Legolas shall be splendid and your children shall be beautiful," She placed a hand on Larien's stomach, where a child would form. "I'm sure that if they have their mother's likeness, they will have no trouble getting through life."

Larien snorted. She was sure that anybody like her would have anything but an easy passage through life, but she still hugged her mother, and said her goodbye. "Mother. I fear I shall never see you again." She said, tearfully.

"Look to the stars... you will find me there." She said, lovingly, wiping away one of Larien's tears with her thumb. The form of the woman slipped away into darkness. Larien was going to protest, but she felt someone kissing her lightly, trying to wake her up. She grinned to herself, knowing who it was.

As she opened her eyes, she found the soft brown eyes of Legolas above her. She stretched, then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down so he was lying on top of her.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, kissing him.

"Well, what are _you_ doing in _here_?" He asked. "You should be in _my _bed..."

"Legolas-" she said, but she was interrupted by a deep kiss from the flaxen-haired elf on top of her.

"Yes, meleth nín?" he grinned. He knew he had just stopped her from telling him off about their annoying agreement... there was no harm in having fun, was there?

"Nothing... why don't you pick out a dress for me, and we can go to breakfast." She said airily.

"As you wish, my lady." Legolas smiled and crawled off the bed. He shuffled through the wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful pale blue dress, with white pearls sewn into the bodice. The skirts of the dress was layered with different materials, giving it a certain simple elegance. "This one." Legolas held it up.

"Of course." Larien said, taking it from him and slipping it over her head. As Legolas tied the back up, she found her thoughts lingering on her dream... she could not remember it, but her soul somehow felt so much more at peace and no longer restless. She didn't know why, or _how_ she felt so fresh and new, but it had something to do with her dream. She knew that.

A soft giggle escaped her lips as Legolas' arms encircled her waist from behind. He planted soft kisses on her neck, and she basked in the glorious feelings that Legolas made her feel; joy, mirth, wholeness, and even a sense of newness. She felt every bit as new as she did when she had kissed him in the pond in Lothlórien so many years ago.

What do you wish to do on this lovely morning, my love?" Legolas asked her after they had finished breakfast. Julia had departed with the twins Elladan and Elrohir.

"I wouldn't mind paying a visit to a certain glade with a certain cave behind a certain waterfall." She hinted, smiling at the memory of what occurred last time they were there. Again, her eyes traveled down to the ring on her finger, and she beamed. Legolas saw her smile and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"You're a lot happier, now that you've slept a bit." He commented.

"Yes... I do feel a lot better..." she agreed, but didn't say anything more. Legolas took her back to her room and let her change into riding clothes. Her leggings were gray, and her tunic blue. It looked a lot like some of the men's outfits, but it had a slightly feminine flair to it. She and Legolas walked arm in arm to the pasture. She whistled for Florida, but Legolas stopped her from doing so.

"What?" she inquired, frowning slightly.

"Ride with _me_." He said. Arod cantered to his master on command of a whistle. Legolas helped Larien mount (although both knew that this was just a sign of courtesy,) and Legolas mounted behind her. She felt so safe in his arms as he urged the horse to a walk.

Eventually, Arod brought the two to the pond, and both dismounted. As they walked on the shore of the large pond, Legolas broke the silence.

"My father met my mother in this grove." He said thoughtfully, staring thoughtfully into the water, where a few small fish darted into the weeds.

"He did?" Larien said, interested in what she could learn about her future father-in-law.

"Yes. My mother was visiting from Rivendell. She had wandered around here, looking for somewhere to hide from her teasing brothers. Father was with a friend, when he heard her scream. She had fallen into the water involuntarily. He dived in and helped her back to shore. They instantly fell in love. When they were married three years later, both Rivendell and Greenwood were united." He continued. He looked so pensive about his parents; Larien didn't want to disturb his story. "I was born a hundred years after that."

"Where is your mother now?" Larien asked. Legolas sighed. He was afraid that this subject would come up. Of course, it was Larien's right to know.

"Shortly after I was born, my mother's parents both were murdered by orcs in a raid in Rivendell. Her only brother immediately made his way to Greenwood, to tell her. He, being much younger than her, was not that old, only about 1000 at the time. He told my mother what happened, and Mother went into a depression. My uncle decided that he would sail into the West, but my mother didn't want go with him." Legolas finally looked up from where he had been staring at a rock under the water. "She died..." his voice cracked. "I didn't have enough time to know her, and I always have regretted that I did not know her."

Larien hugged Legolas. She wished now that she had not asked about his mother. "I'm sorry," she said, giving him a short kiss.

"Don't be too sorry..." he said. "You have no family, if I am correct." He smiled.

"That is true." She said. "All of my family are surely dead. But now I will have a new family." She kissed him again.

She thought momentarily back to the sweet story about Thranduil saving his future wife. "Do you remember when I needed saving? Like your father saved your mother?" she smiled, reminiscing back a few hundred years.

"Only at every battle you fought in..." Legolas grinned, although he knew exactly what she was talking about. She had been taken prisoner by the Uruk-Hai along with the hobbits Merry and Pippin.

"And you _waited _to save me. You didn't come for me!" she smiled.

"I could not abandon my friends in search of a maiden who did not return my affections... although I did want to." He added in defense.

"Yes..." she replied. She leant her head on Legolas' shoulder. '_Where would I be without Legolas? Certainly not here...'_ she found herself thinking.

"Meleth nín? My love? " Legolas spoke up again. "We have not agreed on a time for our wedding." He said.

"Summer is soon upon us, that is surely too early, but whenever appropriate is fine with me." She said.

"Summer, Fall, Winter, Spring..." Legolas muttered. "There are surely too many times during the year to do so..."

"Yes, but you want to be wed this year," she stated knowingly.

Legolas grinned cheekily. "You need to stop reading people's thoughts at random, Larien." They were now passing under the waterfall and into the cave. Larien conjured up a light for both of them to see.

"What's the point of having magical powers, if you can't use them to your advantage sometimes?" she asked defensively.

"Most times, _normal_ elves take advantage of knowing that our thoughts are safely hidden from others." Legolas argued.

"But, you're not with a _normal_ elf." Larien replied.

"And I would give anything to stay with you." Legolas said sweetly, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"But Legolas, we haven't decided upon a time for the wedding," Larien brought up the subject after they broke apart.

"You know when I want it," Legolas smiled. Larien probed his thoughts.

"Legolas Greenleaf!" she accused. "Tomorrow won't work! It won't work at all!" she swatted his shoulder lightly.

"I know..." he hung his head, acting like a sad puppy. Larien kissed him again, and he brought his head back up, before asking, "What about the next day?"

"Nope."

"Day after that?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm not even going to answer, Legolas."

"Is that a yes?"

"_NO_!!!" Larien shouted. Her voice echoed through the caves. After that there was silence, except for the _drip...drip..._ of water.

"Would an autumn wedding work?" he asked timidly.

"Ah. Now you're talking." She smiled. "Good boy!" she said, patting Legolas lightly on the head.

"Do I get a reward?" he asked hopefully. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yes. You get me."

Legolas embraced her and kissed her passionately. "I was hoping that would be the reward..." he said.

The two wandered through the cave, using Larien's light as a guide to places that Legolas had never been to before. When they exited the cave, they found that the sun had already disappeared, and the first stars were starting to twinkle in the sky. "We should head back..." Larien said. "I am sure that your father will have missed us, and we have missed dinner." They found the horse, and both mounted; Legolas behind Larien just as last time, and instead of meandering their way back, Larien whispered for Arod to gallop back to the palace. They arrived, and casually walked into the large entrance hall. Nobody met them there, so they made their way back to their rooms, and to temporary solitude.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in, Galadriel." Larien said. She had been amusing Legolas for the morning, with one of their favorite activities. She would levitate an apple, or a rock, or just any other object, and move it so it would float right in front of an elf outside on the path. Whoever the victim was would probably start to grab at it; until Larien would either drop it at their feet, or their head (depending on the density and weight of the object.)

Galadriel, as she always did, floated right into the room, before settling herself in a rather large chair. Immediately, she claimed the room as her own. Larien and Legolas both gave her a short bow.

"Legolas, if you do not mind, I wish to speak with Lauren alone." She said. Legolas shook his head.

"I do not mind at all... just do not steal her for the entire day." He grinned.

"I would do nothing of the sort. Now, I believe your father wishes to see you in his office. You may wish to go there." She advised.

"I will, milady." He bowed again, before exiting the room.

"What do you need to tell me today, Galadriel?" Larien asked.

"I have come to advise you," Galadriel stated. "On matters concerning your future life."

"What about it?" Larien asked, curious as to what the answer would be.

"When you are married, your child needs to be born as soon as possible. I have looked into my mirror, and I saw the uprising of evil. In order to stand up with full force against this evil, your child must be as old as possible." Galadriel said.

"So, what, I have to beget a child on our wedding night?" Larien asked sarcastically.

"I'm not asking that of you. I'm telling you that the older your child is, the more successful they shall be in their task."

"Look, Galadriel." She said before she could stop herself, "I'm no good at this! I don't know how to be a wife, let alone a mother!"

"You know your strengths. Live so that they shine through for all to see." Galadriel said comfortingly.

"Well, what else do you have to tell me?" Larien said, sighing and fearing the answers.

"I am going back to Lothlórien. Soon, I will leave these lands, and you will be alone." Galadriel answered. Larien felt her heart drop through her stomach and tumble into her silk slippers.

"Galadriel! No! You can't be leaving! At least stay for the wedding!" Larien pleaded. She couldn't bear the thought of the only mother figure she had left leaving.

"There is little left that I have to teach you. When I leave, you will be the teacher." Galadriel consoled. "Was that not what you told me when you arrived? Did you not say that all I was to you was a teacher?" she smiled. Larien thought back.

"Yes, that was what I said... but I don't believe that now! I don't think of you only as a teacher anymore! I never really have!" Larien pleaded. Her eyes started to shine with tears.

"I know you have never thought that." Galadriel answered. "But you never showed it until after the War of the Ring."

Larien was speechless. She didn't know what to say anymore. Galadriel had plans on leaving soon. She was soon going to have to be on her own to teach her unborn child all there is to know about their inherited powers.

"Galadriel, I'm not sure that I'm ready for you to leave." She said finally. "I'm not sure that I've got a complete hold on my own power." And it was true. She didn't think that she knew everything about it.

Galadriel beamed at her. "Lauren, that is the beauty of life. You don't know everything. You _can't _know everything, and now you have learned that. For years you have struggled to know everything you can, without enjoying fully what you already know. In the years to come, you will still experiment with your power, and some things will work, while others will not. I still do not know everything about myself, and I am constantly expanding my knowledge." Galadriel said. "You will know what to do when the time comes, and you will conquer."

"Well that's good to know..." Larien muttered. It was all very sweet though. "But Galadriel, at least stay until Legolas and I are married. _Please_. It'll be only about a year or so!"

Galadriel paused. She seemed to be thinking deeply about something. "I must go back to Lothlórien for now, but I will return for your wedding."

"Oh thank you, Galadriel!" Larien said, throwing her arms around the Lady.

Galadriel was silent. She knew that she had overstayed her time in Middle Earth. Originally, her plan was to leave with Elrond, Gandalf, and Frodo on the last ship to Valinor, but Larien was in need of much council. This girl was the soul reason of her stay... she hadn't even left when Celeborn departed. In her guest room hours later, Galadriel felt, for the first time in her life, that she didn't know what to do.

**A/N: Aww!! Poor Gaddy! Did you enjoy the chapter? I had a blast writing it! I just have to do a few announcement/shoutout type things, and then you can press the pretty purply-blue button on the bottom left hand side of the screen, and talk to the box, and keep it company!**

**First off: Thanks to my AWESOME beta, Shivvers, because SHE is the one who made this chapter even MORE awesome than it was when I had just written it... and I know, Shivvers is probably mad at me for taking out a bit about a birdbath, but it just didn't flow!! winks at Shivvs**

**Second: I would like to announce that me and Shivvers (as seen above) have a new website, and I would love for all of you to visit it! It is and, although it is not COMPLETELY finished, you can see how pretty and awesome it is! PLEASE visit it and drop us a comment! **

**And Third: I PROMISE YOU WILL SEE AN UPDATE OF _NOT KNOWING_ COMING VERY SOON! But my beta (also Shivvers... does anyone else see a pattern?) hasn't sent it back, but I am expecting it to be here within days!**

**And thank you to my loyal reviewers, whom I do love SO MUCH! You all keep me motivated! As well as all 46 people who have me on their Favorite Author list!! **

**Ivy**


	20. Ithilien?

**A/N: _monotone Welcome to Chapter 20, and thank you for reading Ivy's Story, "Secrets". Please keepyour hands and feet inside the Story at all times, and please hold on to your loose possessions. Thank you, enjoy the chapter._**

**Chapter 20: Ithilien?**

"Father?" Legolas asked as he entered Thranduil's study. "You wished to see me?"

"Yes Legolas. I have a proposition to make."

"What is it?" Legolas asked. Most of Thranduil's business was with other rulers of lands surrounding Eryn Lasgalen.

"East of Gondor is in the lands of Ithilien. Do you know of this place?"

"Yes, I believe I do." Legolas answered.

_Where was this going?_

"I have been thinking about it often. I think that it would be profitable for you to settle those areas, and rule those lands." Thranduil finished.

"Settle Ithilien? But Father! I can barely settle myself! I'm about to get married, I can't rule a country, big _or_ small!" Legolas was shocked, although a small particle of himself was screaming '_Opportunity!_'

"I know all of this, but you have been raised to be a ruler." Thranduil answered firmly.

"Well, who will rule Eryn Lasgalen when you depart?" Legolas countered. "Who will be ruler of these lands? You cannot abandon it!"

"I won't. I will leave it to my grandchild." Thranduil answered. He had clearly thought it all through very thoroughly. "I never said I expect to sail anytime soon."

"But Father, it will be at least three thousand years until any one of mine and Larien's offspring could even be fit to rule!"

"Legolas, you know very well that what you just said isn't true. I ascended the throne when I was barely two thousand."

"And you were well prepared for such a thing, because…" Legolas' voice faltered as he ran out of a good argument. Thranduil raised his eyebrows. He had clearly won another argument with his son.

"Does your silence mean that you agree with my proposal?" Thranduil asked, his eyebrows still raised and his eyes shimmering with mirth.

"For the meantime. But can I discuss it with Larien? This would mean that we would both have to move, and it would take years to build… not to mention recruiting elves to live there…" Legolas said. Thranduil nodded.

"Very well. Talk to Larien, but tell her that this may seal your future, in ways you might not be able to tell right now." The Elvenking said wisely.

"Father, have you been talking to Galadriel?" Legolas accused.

"Very often, young one. Now off! Go talk to your future wife!" he said, dismissing his son with a wave of his hand. Legolas nodded his head, and started to make his way back to Larien's room. He hoped that Galadriel wasn't in there, because he needed Larien to take his mind off of things… maybe a joke or two would do it… or a nice long kiss...

"Prince Legolas? You look tired! Shouldn't you rest?" chirped the voice of Julia from a side hallway. Legolas jumped, having not noticed Larien's best friend until she had spoken.

"Wha-? Oh… no… I'm just laden with information from my father…" Legolas sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Tired, weary… who really cares? It's the same thing!" Julia rolled her eyes. "You better not have left Lauren alone in her room!" she said, eyeing Legolas suspiciously.

"Galadriel was with her… she might still be in there." Legolas said. He liked Julia, she was a really great friend to Larien, and a sweet elf, but she was a bit too motherly sometimes… he had already noticed this in the short time he had spent with her.

"Oh… well, I suggest that you hurry to your bride-to-be, because I saw the Lady going back to her quarters just five minutes ago." Julia commented. Legolas nodded. "Oh, when will your wedding be?" she asked, stopping Legolas as he started again.

"It should be sometime this Fall, if everything turns out as planned." The Prince answered.

"Great!" Julia answered, clapping her hands together and beaming. She turned around and proceeded back down the hallway she had come from.

Thoughts rolled around Legolas' head, and he soon (rather unexpectedly) found himself at the two doors to his and Larien's rooms. He hesitated in front of Larien's door, before opening his own. To his utter surprise, he found Larien laying on his bed, floating a pillow lazily around the room.

"Larien!" Legolas gasped, as she sent the pillow flying at him.

"Yes?"

"I… I didn't expect you here!" Legolas said. Larien beamed at him.

"I sensed that you needed something to take your mind off of what your father told you, which I already know of, via my lovely connection into your mind." She grinned wickedly. "I love the idea of Ithilien, Legolas. It would be fun!" she smiled.

"You do?" Legolas let out a long breath. "I'm not sure that I do, though… It's too close to Mordor! It's immensely close to Gondor, and its far away from any other elven cities!" he said. Larien answered him by silently walking behind him and starting to massage his neck.

"You need to relax, Legolas. Take a bath… I won't interrupt." She said, but then impishly added, "…Unless you want me to." Legolas thought over his answer carefully before speaking it.

"I do want you to interrupt, but unfortunately our little pact requires that you not witness my fully undressed body until we are married. So…" he trailed off. He was quite surprised at her. Normally _he_ was the one that was doing the attempted pact-breaking and _she_ was the one to enforce it… this was a quite satisfying reversal.

"Damn that pact! This really sucks!" Larien cursed, slipping momentarily back into her human lingo. Legolas stared at her.

"It 'sucks'?" he asked, puzzled. He had experienced enough of these little language barrier quirks over the years that all he had to do was ask about them, and she would answer.

"It stinks. It's bad. Orcs pollute it. However you wish to say it." Larien answered casually. She slipped away into her own room. "But have it your own way, my Prince. I will be waiting for you…" She disappeared behind the door.

Legolas sighed again. He summoned a servant to put water into the bathtub, and after what seemed like forever, he sunk into the steaming water.

Behind the door to Larien's room, Larien was smiling wickedly to herself. Of course, she had no real reason, no _real_ motive to be smiling so manically; except that once Galadriel had left, she had tried something new out with her power. It was entering their brain and seeing what they saw, hearing what they thought… it was a whole new window of opportunity…

Which sadly, she was going to ignore for the moment.

She sat on a bench on her balcony and lazily braided her hair. Until Legolas emerged out on the balcony, she entertained herself by watching the birds fly around in the spring air. Just as she was about to start banging on his door, she found two arms had snaked their way around her waist from behind.

"Miss me?" Legolas asked.

"Terribly…" was her reply. Without changing her position, she craned her neck so she could see his soft brown eyes. He lowered his head to kiss her.

Larien patted the bench beside her, and said, "Sit." Legolas complied and slid his arm around her waist.

"My father has asked me to consider something..." Legolas started talking. "about moving somewhere, settling somewhere." He trailed off.

"Ithilien?" Larien asked. "You've already mentioned it dimwit, have you forgotten already?" she teased.

Legolas squeezed her waist to tickle her. She squealed. "Yes, Ithilien... but I am unsure of the prospect. It is extremely close to Mordor!" Legolas said.

"There is no threat in Mordor, my love." Larien assured, although then she reminded herself of the prophetic war-to-come. I'm sure that your father is right about settling in Ithilien."

"I am still unsure of such ideas, although I think that my mind has been made up for me already." Legolas said, hanging his head in defeat. Larien set her head on his shoulder, letting him think for a moment, before she spoke up.

"Legolas, you forget what Destiny says." She said quietly.

"What does Destiny say to me?" Legolas said coolly. "What does it have in store for me that I already have not experienced?"

"You forget that whoever walks with me walks hand in hand with Destiny. Destiny is my guide, and I cannot choose where it will take me. My life was planned for me, and I have no choice but to follow its course." She said in a smooth and calming voice. "You are my Love, my all...and to be such a person means that you have to follow me, and trust me."

"I do trust you," Legolas answered defensively.

"But do you trust me enough to say that Ithilien is _your_ destiny as well?" she asked. Something was holding Legolas back from going to Ithilien, and she didn't know what it was. Reminding herself for the thousandth time that Legolas was meant to settle Ithilien and rule there, she put a soft yet stern look on her face, and stared into Legolas', trying to make him understand that she knew the fate of him.

"I trust you," Legolas answered. And he sealed it with a kiss.

During the next weeks, Legolas and Larien were rarely seen in the halls, and were rapidly becoming known to skip meals. Not because they weren't hungry, or because they suddenly had decided that they didn't want to be in public, but because they were practically chained to the floors of Thranduil's office working on plans for their wedding.

Finally, after at least a week of planning, they were actually able to start sending out invites to a few close friends outside of Mirkwood. Naturally, whether or not they were invited, the entirety of Mirkwood would show up at the wedding anyway. Everyone wanted to get a good view of the kingdom's new princess.

On one such day that Legolas and Larien were free to do as they pleased, Thranduil caught Larien and started talking with her.

"Good afternoon, Larien," he greeted. He held out his arm and she took it, holding onto his forearm.

"Hello Thrandy," she smirked. She had taken to calling him Thrandy when he least expected it. Thranduil dug his elbow into her side lightly.

"I was going to ask you to walk with me," he said, walking anyway, "but now I'm not going to ask and you have no choice but to do as I say," he winked.

"Oh fine," Larien sighed exaggeratedly. "I guess I haven't got any power to say otherwise."

They continued walking through the hallways, towards the Royal hallway, talking in the same sort of joking manner. Thranduil led her into his own room. Larien hesitated slightly at the door. Thranduil felt her hesitation.

"Come in, Larien. I want to show you something," he said kindly. "I won't do anything," he winked.

It felt awkward to be in the King's room, almost illegal. She lingered by the doorway. She trusted the King with her life, but she just didn't feel like she should go any farther just yet.

"I think you'll like this," he said, disappearing into a door. She heard a lot of rustling of clothing, and assumed that he was in a large walk-in closed. When he emerged, he had in his arms a white dress.

Abandoning all previous thoughts of hesitation, Larien squealed and rushed forward to look at the dress. It was the softest cloth she had ever felt, and it was so intricately designed that it must have taken ages to make.

"Would this be a suitable dress for your wedding?" he asked. She squealed again and said,

"Would it ever!" she said. "I love it!" She took it from him and held it in front of herself while looking in the mirror across the room, imagining herself in the dress.

"It was the dress that my wife wore when we were wed **(God! So many words that start with 'w'! 6 of 'em!) **so long ago..." he said pensively. Larien turned.

"She wore this?" she asked. She had heard so much about her from Legolas and Thranduil, about how wonderful a queen she had been. Thranduil nodded his agreement. "Then I can't wear this," Larien said, trying to hand it back. "I'm not worthy of such a piece of your life," she all of a sudden didn't feel justified to wear such a dress.

"No, you must. I want you to," Thranduil said. "And you will look so beautiful in it, too," he added sweetly.

"Thank you," Larien said, giving Thranduil a tight hug.

"Any time," he whispered in her ear. "I'll keep this..." he said. Larien handed him the dress back. "Let's keep this a secret, then, shall we? No blabbing to my son," he winked.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Larien winked back, smiling as she walked out of the room, running straight into Legolas.

"What were you doing in Father's room?" Legolas asked.

"Oh nothing," Larien shrugged.

"Larien!" Legolas whined, knowing she had a secret. "Please tell me?" he said with an adorable pout. Larien kissed his lip, and dragged him into her room by his collar.

"No," she answered, kissing his neck.

"All of a sudden, I don't really care," Legolas said, closing his eyes and letting Larien kiss him.

"Good to know," she gave him one last long kiss and walked out of the room.

"Wha-? Where are you going?" he asked, surprised.

"Into your room," she said tantalizingly.

"Good."

**A/N: Darn, those two just can't keep their HANDS off each other, can they? Can't say I'll update soon, becuase I have yet to even start the next chapter, but I'll do my best. Have nothing else to say, except I'll give out Larien-shaped cookies to everyone who reviews:0)**

**Nope, I lied. I do have something to say:**

**I just realized that the last time I updated this story was a year ago...OOPS! which means that... THIS STORY IS ALMOST TWO YEARS OLD! (on 10/13)_celebrates_**

**Ooh! A good idea for YOU to do would be to review and CELEBRATE THE ALMOST-TWO-YEAR-OLD STORY! hint :D**

**-Ivy-**


	21. NOT A CHAPTER: Faithful Readers

Faithful readers...

It pains me to do this, it really does, but I'm stopping writing this story. For now, it's simply just too much to keep up more than one running story, and at the moment my life's at a point where I can't deal with much more than school and the after-school activities I do (Musicals, plays, sports, etc.)

I hope you understand why I am stopping for now. After I finish CAAE, I might pick it back up, but I don't want to just leave this where it is and have people begging me for updates, because they won't come anytime soon. I have enjoyed writing this story and I really wish I could finish it, but now is not the time.

I hope everyone's enjoyed this, and will enjoy whatever else I write.

Much love and many apologies,

-Ivy


End file.
